le sacrifice d'un ange 2eme partie
by barjy02
Summary: le temps du combat contre les demons des Temps Anciens est venu
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre XIII « Elanora Diferatis»

Dean regretta aussitôt le mot maudit...

Il allait devoir affronter son regard...s'y voir...reflet de sa trahison...

Ce mot « Pardon » qu'il n'eut jamais envie de prononcer...et qui était sorti comme si l'ombre avait rattrapé la lumière

Il eut un silence qui pesait plus que les mots...Dean voulut partir...S'enfuir...Il regardait le sol...Evitant de porter les yeux sur la cabane...

Il sentit pourtant le regard de Castiel se poser sur lui

Les yeux fixés sur un Dean fuyant son malaise en jouant du bout des chaussures avec la terre assèchée comme il avait cru du l'être à l'intérieur...Asséché...Dont le seul puits de vie était Sam...Mais il y a des douleurs qui finissent toujours par retrouver le chemin de la surface, fut elle construite de haine, de rancoeur et de défiance...Les souvenirs, les mots, les joies et les chagrins finissent toujours par le retrouver.

Dean avait toute sa vie, construit un mur entre lui et ses sentiments...Il n'y avait de faille que pour Sam...Eut il fallu un ange qui le fissure à son tour...

Dean finit par lever les yeux et affronter ceux de Castiel...Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il n'y avait dans ceux ci aucune émotion comme détaché de l'instant.

Il aura fallu en arriver là...Quand les mots des uns ont fini par convaincre la conscience des autres, pour qu'une âme s'ouvre à une autre

Il avait du apprendre la vérité d'ailleurs pour accepter le passé de la sienne...

Il sentit le froid l'envahir alors que tout son corps avait chaud...

Pendant à la poignée de la porte, une vieille veste en jean de Bobby...Dean l'attrapa et sans un mot, s'approcha et la posa sur les épaules d'un Castiel sans réaction.

Il n'y avait plus eu un seul échange de parole depuis le pardon. A l'émotion du moment avait laissé place le malaise des non-dits

Dean attrapa Castiel par le bras pour l'aider à marcher mais il sentit celui ci se raidir, refusant d'avancer

Le temps du silence était fini, celui des mots étaient arrivé sans aucun d'eux ne sache qui le premier le briserait...

Dean relacha le bras de Castiel

« N'espère rien d'autre de moi Cass... »

«Je n'espère rien de toi Dean que je n'ai déjà espéré avant » sa voix était faible mais claire et précise, elle avait retrouvé son timbre malgrè la fatigue et la douleur

Il s'avanca, tibutant vers la table en bois devant le petit atelier, cette cabane où Bobby trouvait refuge quand les chasses et les pertes avaient brisé ses résistances...Là, dans le bruit des moteurs et de la ferraille, il s'évadait et sa frustration, ses peines et ses haines disparaissaient dans le sang noir du cambouis

C'était un exutoire..Un lieu qui appelait à la délivrance...

Castiel s'asseya sur le banc face à la table...des traces, des coups...Des doigts, il pouvait sentir toute la rage gravée dans le bois mais aussi la paix retrouvée..

Le soleil semblait vouloir le baigner dans la chaleur de ses rayons...Il ferma les yeux

Dean l'observait...Une force tranquille que cet ange déchu...Même dans le doute, ses choix étaient fait...Fallait il qu'il fut aveugle pour voir en cet être de lumière un enfant et en cet enfant oublier l'être d'éternité qu'il était...

Le visage tuméfié face au soleil couchant, un instant de sérénité...Castiel semblait absent...

Dean vint s'asseoir sur la table, les pieds sur le banc opposé montrant ainsi son dos à Castiel...Montrant son âme à Dieu

Chacun à une extrèmité de la table, Chacun évitant le regard de l'autre...

Dean jouant avec ses doigts, Castiel fixant à présent le vide...

« Cass... »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, ne semblant même pas prêté attention à Dean

Tout à coup, apparut face à eux, une femme de haute tenue, toute de noire vétue, serrée sur sa fine taille, une longue robe noire, de longs cheveux lisses d'ébène tombant sur ses épaules et dans son dos...Une beauté glaciale, le visage aux traits fins...Les lèvres d'un rouge sang et la peau blanche...Son sourire laissait apparaître des dents fines et blanches, un sourire malin..Les yeux percants

Dans son regard, une lueur noire...Un démon se présentait à eux...Elle était d'une beauté enfantine bien qu'elle parut être d'âge adulte...Elle applaudissait lentement de ses 2 mains aux longs doigts vernis de bleus du plus profond...

« Dean..Dean..Dean...C'était très émouvant »

Elle avait une voix douce mais aiguisée...Chaque mot était une flèche

Dean voulut se lever mais il se sentit coller à la table

Castiel était trop faible que pour réagir

Elle s'avanca vers la table, d'un pas flottant...

« Ainsi il en a été tracé de ton destin de devenir humain... »

Elle plongea dans ses yeux

« Un être à part...tu es devenu Castiel...Dans le malheur..la chance t'a accompagné »

« Qui es tu ? « Dean essayait de tourner le visage vers elle mais tous ses muscles étaient tétanisés

« Qui êtes vous...On se doit de rester poli et nous ne sommes pas assez intimes pour que je te permettes de me tutoyer... »

Elle s'approcha de Dean et lui caressa le visage de l'index

« De l'extérieur , je dois admettre que tu es plutôt bel homme...Dommage, que pour l'intérieur, il n'en soit pas de même »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Dean la foudroya du regard

« Voilà qui me sied mieux...le vouvoiement... »

Elle rit...un petit rire saccadé aux lèvres fermées

« Je suis Elanora Diferatis... »

Dean palit

« Tu sembles connaître mon nom... » Elle parut étonné

«Tu es une envoyée des Temps Anciens » murmura Dean

Elle rit et cette fois-ci, à gorge déployée en gardant toujours une distinction qui ne semblait pas la quitter comme si elle avait du appartenir, en son temps, à une certaine noblesse ou aristocratie

« Mon pauvre Dean...Tu t'égares...encore... »

Elle tourna le visage vers Castiel ne s'attardant pas sur la réflexion de Dean

« Il est venu le temps des réconciliations...En des temps passés, il n'y avait ni démon, ni ange, ni humain...Fallut il que Dieu dans son peu de miséricorde » elle changea d'intonation au dernier mot « impose aux êtres de toutes vies...sa foi...Mais Il nous offre à présent la possibilité de l'absolution...Nos erreurs pardonnées sur le chemin ,la liberté sera retrouvée...Je suis ici envoyée des profondeurs pour vous offrir à vous, êtres de lumière et vous, êtres de chair...l'aide des âmes damnées qui recherchent la rédemption et le retour à la terre aimé...Le maître, Lucifer s'est réveillé du plus profond de sa prison...Sa lumière nous a montré le chemin...Les légions noirs vont rejoindre celles des céléstes voies, il m'a appele et envoyé à vous..»

Son regard se noircit

« Il est des âmes qui dans les profondeurs ont choisi le Néant...En ceux là, coulent la mort infinie et le pardon leur sera à jamais refusé..Mais si ils trouvent la victoire, à nous ils feront payer cher le tribut de la rebellion... »

Elle se pencha et du bout du doigt souleva le menton de Castiel pénètrant du regard son âme nouvelle

« Tu as les yeux pures, ange...Tu es un être de lumière dans un corps de chair et de sang...Il est de la souffrance en cet âme...Ta grâce t'est rendue en ce présent..il est de peine ton cœur lourd...Il est de rancoeurs aussi...Sache que ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain...Le temps de l'union est revenu et ce pour le Pardon ou pour le grand Néant»

Elle se tourna vers Dean et ferma les yeux un bref instant...Il sentit ses muscles se relacher...Elle avait brisé le sort...

Dean se leva d'un bond pour se retrouver face à Elanora qui ne bougea pas...Le toisant...

« Tu as eu bien de la chance qu'un ange à ton secours soit venu...Car il y a plus d'une âme dans les Enfers qui comme toi, méritaient la délivrance...Les cris qu'on y entend ne sont que rarement ceux des plus maudits...Il y a plus d'âme pure en Enfer qu'il n'y en a sur terre... »

Elle eut un instant, le visage mélancolique

« Il y a plus d'une âme en Enfer qui s'y est retrouvé par amour ou par désespoir...Et celles-la font le plaisir des âmes maudites qui dans celui de la douleur, font pencher la balance en leur faveur...Il en est plus d'une qui du côté sans retour est tombée...Quand on a plus que la souffrance comme alliée, on choisit vite la noirceur comme compagne...La haine de l'abandon dans la souffrance de l'autre alors trouve de quoi s'abreuver, il en est ainsi des profondeurs que de recruter dans les âmes pures, les futures âmes noires...Il n'est pire bourreau que celui qui a subi mille outrages...Je te le redis Dean Winchester...Toi et ton frère avez eu bien de la chance...Et sache que la plupart des âmes d'en bas vous maudissent pour cela...Il est des jalousies qui ne demandent pas à être renier...quand elles sont justifiées... »

Dean avait baissé le regard

« Il n'y aurait pas eu pire bourreau que toi, Dean si la main de l'ange ne t'avait sauvé de la perdition...En quoi, je ne puis te juger...ta vie n'a été que haine, violence et douleur...Chagrins et désespoirs...Trahisons et mensonges...A quoi te raccrocher puique même en ton frère adoré, tu ne pouvais plus t'appuyer »

Elle se pencha pour saisir son attention

« Il n'y a pas de honte...Dean...tes mains, la torture, ont infligée mais plus d'une vie, elles ont sauvé...Les miennes sous leur couleur de pureté en ont torturée plus que de raison et cela pour une vie sauvée seulement ...et la même de prise»

Elle s'asseya et du bout de son index gratta la table en souriant

«On y prend goût n'est ce pas ?...Je sais qu'au plus profond de toi, ce qui te dégoute le plus, ce n'est pas les vies prises, les âmes brisées mais c'est d'avoir aimé à sentir la puissance que ses souffrances te procuraient »

Dean sentait en lui, le mur se briser...Elle le percait à jour par petites touches...Elle semblait lire en lui comme dans une plaie ouverte

«Tu es revenu des Enfers Dean mais ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en toi est resté labas... »

Il leva les yeux sur elle la suppliant d'arrêter

Il regarda Castiel qui avait les yeux fixés sur Elanora

Dean se sentit seul, abandonné, perdu...aux mains d'une beauté infernale...

« C'est pathétique » Elle retrouva soudain son visage de démon aux traits figés , aux yeux d'encre

« Regarde toi misérable humain... »

« Cela suffit...si tu tiens à faire partie des nôtres et espère le pardon de Dieu...Tais toi...Où il se pourrait bien qu'une nouvelle âme retrouve le goût de la torture »

Castiel avait haussé le ton en prenant la défense d'un Dean en perdant pied

Elle se releva...

« Tu as le pardon facile Castiel...Tu sembles oublier que celui dont tu prends avec tant de cœur la défense...En des temps passés, ne s'est pas montrer aussi loyal envers toi »

Elle se tourna vers Dean

« Il est venu de loin l'ange Castiel pour dans les Enfers traverser les flammes et les hivers éternelles...Il en a perdu des frères pour te ramener auprès des tiens...Il en a vécu des souffrances et des souillures battant les âmes damnés assoiffées de sa lumière divine...Elle est silencieuse la main qui toucha ton bras et fit de toi le lien maudit... »

« suffit... » Castiel tenta de se lever mais la douleur l'en empêcha

« Je pourrais vous tuer tous 2 d'une seule pensée..Il n'y a plus assez d'ange en toi pour te sauver et plus assez d'humain en lui pour vouloir survivre »

Elle recula et se mit à tourner autour de la table pour se placer aux côtés de Castiel

Elle passa derrière lui et caressa de la main les cheveux de l'ange. Dean s'était mis face à elle près à réagir aux moindres de ses gestes

« Regarde le Castiel, il serait prêt à mourir pour toi ...Mais ne te méprends pas..C'est pas toi qu'il veut sauver...Il veut se sauver lui-même, il n'espère que la mort et ainsi se libérer de ce nouveau fardeau »

Elle sourit et caressa la cicatrice au visage de Castiel du bout du doigt, il la repoussa d'un brusque geste de la main.

Elle regarda Dean et souffla doucement

« Pardon...Connais tu seulement le sens de ce mot ?...As tu le poids de la culpabilité assez lourd que pour lui donner de la valeur...Je vous observe depuis la nuit des temps...Les Winchester, les élus...Il n'est nul dans les tréfonds qui ne connaissent vos noms...Nul ici bas qui n'ait croisé l'un des vôtres...On vous hait autant que l'on vous admire...Plus d'un serait tombé si avait eu votre destinée...Survivants par tous les maux»

Elle tourna autour de la table en caressant celle ci du bout des doigts

« Il est des mots qui doivent être dit...Il y a eu trop de silence ici...L'avenir doit être de clarté, les zones d'ombre éliminée...Je reviens parmis vous pour trouver la rédemption, elle commence par le chemin de la vérité... A vous de commencer»

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Dean

« Tu es un être brisé Dean...Il n'y a plus guère que le noir dans ce corps abimé...T'es tu déjà demandé ce que ton avenir serait si le Néant était vaincu ?...Ton frère à présent, de démon n'a plus dans le sang...De toi, il n'aura plus besoin et une vie normale est son avenir »

Elle lui leva à nouveau le menton du doigt, Dean recula pour échapper à son emprise

« Ta vie, c'est l'Enfer...Que feras tu de ton paradis ? Tu es tellement sûr de tes vérités Dean que tu en oublies tes erreurs...Retourne toi un instant...N'as tu pas non plus fait des choix obscurs ?...Pourquoi ceux de Sam et ceux de l'ange sont ils pire que les tiens ?...Penses tu avoir la vérité unique?...Penses tu posséder seul la destinée entre tes mains ?...Penses tu que pour tes sacrifices, ils te doivent l'obéissance absolue ? Penses tu qu'il te sera offert un avenir pavé de bonnes intentions ?»

Dean baissa le regard

« Toi qui exige des autres la confiance, l'obéissance et la loyauté et qui est en est toi même incapable...Tu n'as pas confiance en ton frère...et malgrè tous ses efforts, tu vois toujours en lui le côté sombre et pas la lumière qui pourtant toujours le porte et fait de lui, un être de cœur et ce malgrè les épreuves...Tu exiges l'obéissance d'un être d'éternité qui a plus de vie en un souffle que tu ne peux l'imaginer...tu exiges la loyauté...Mais la tienne n'a pas de prix et personne ne semble la mériter...Tu fais de beaux discours et utilise de beaux mots mais tu n'en pèses pas la moitié de leur valeur...Il est des silences et des gestes qui ont plus de poids... »

Dean ne dit rien...Il semblait anéanti...

Castiel le regarda, il y avait de la compassion dans ses yeux

Elanora le fixa, intriguée

« Il est là quelque chose qui m'est inconnu...Comme peux tu, toi l'ange sacrifié voir encore en cet être d'égoisme la moindre lumière...Il n'a jamais été pour toi l'ami et le frère qu'il prétendait être..Il ne t'a jamais ouvert vraiment la porte de son amitié et tu n'as jamais été une part de sa famille...Il s'est joué de toi...Pour t'égarer de la voie...Tu n'as toujours été pour lui qu'un serviteur loyal...Au premier pas de liberté, il t'a rejeté...Sans même un mot, il t'avait déjà jugé...Comme peux tu accepté le pardon d'un être de si peu de dignité »

« Il est humain...Il est erreur...Mais il a parcouru tant de chemins dans des contrées de noirceur...Comment veux tu qu'un seul être de chair puisse porter à lui seul un tel fardeau...Il est amour et loyauté...Son frère, dans le sang maudit, aurait versé si il n'avait été à ses côtés...Il a vu mourir les siens proches ou lointains...Comment veux tu que son cœur ne soit pas noir...Il a l'âme fatiguée...Il se doit de trouver la lumière...Son destin ne se fera pas que de nuit...Il aura sa récompense quand le jour sera venu »

Elle recula fixant les 2 hommes

« Comment peux tu encore vers lui porter ta loyauté Castiel...Tu n'es rien pour lui...Combien de fois est il venu à toi ? Combien de fois s'est il inquiété de toi même quand dans le bonheur, il avait trouvé la paix ?..Combien de fois ,Castiel, a t il posé sur toi un regard humain qui ne soit pas de la moquerie ou du mépris..Il a toujours vu en toi qu'un ange dévoué ,tout à lui, destiné...Tu es mort plus de fois que de raison, ne t'en a t il jamais remercié ?..ne t'a t il jamais montrer le moindre signe de reconnaissance ?... «

« Si tu t'es présentée à nous en juge, ta place n'est pas ici.. » dit Castiel sur un ton sec

Elle rit doucement

« Au fond, tu restes un ange...Tu as le pardon aisé même si il ne le mérite pas...Cela ne changera pas le fait qu'il t'a abandonné et je ne suis pas ici en juge mais en témoin...Au travers du démon Crowley, tous nous avons suivi ton parcours...Castiel, tes choix étaient juste..Mais tes sentiments faussés...As tu cru que parce que tu ne leur vouais une confiance aveugle, ils en feraient de même pour toi ?...As tu cru que parce que tu voyais en eux une famille, ils en feraient de même à ton égard. ?..Ils sont trop enfermés dans leur trio égoiste que pour y trouver une place pour un être de lumière...Dieu seul connait la douleur que tu as ressenti quand devant ton choix, ils t'ont abandonné...Ils n'ont jamais chercher à t'aider...Leur but seul était de t'anéantir...Tu n'as jamais été l'un des leurs Castiel, tu as toujours été l'ange, celui par qui leur destinée allait être changée...mais tu étais l'outil et non le lien...Ose me dire que la rancoeur ne pèse pas sur ton cœur ? Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais maudit le jour où ton chemin a croisé le leur...Ose mentir Castiel...Toi qui fait si mal... »

Castiel regarda ses mains, il sentit le regard de Dean se poser sur lui, il leva le sien et le croisa

« J'ai eu des moments de doute...des moments de colère...Il m'est arrivé de maudir ce jour où de l'enfer, je t'ai ramené mais ils furent toujours courts ses moments là Dean..car vous avez été pour moi, la révélation...Rien n'est tracé en vain...Tous ses instants que nous avons partagé ensemble m'ont permis de devenir un être libre et de faire mes propres choix...Telle était ma destinée...Si de la mort, toujours je suis revenu, c'est que mon parcours n'était pas terminé...Je suis un être sans âge

, un être d'infinité mais ce lien a fait de moi, ce que je suis aujourd'hui que je ne fus pas hier...Je n'ai pas de regret Dean...Aucun...Je regarde derrière moi et je me dis que le chemin fut sinueux mais juste

Je n'ai rien à te pardonner...Tu es humain, j'étais un ange...Nos visions n'étaient pas les mêmes...Je ne pouvais ressentir vos douleurs, juste les partager...Je voyais sur les siècles, vous n'aviez qu'une vision sur lendemain...Je n'ai pas su m'ouvrir à vous...Mes silences, mes absences, mes non dits...Vous ne saviez rien de moi alors que je savais tout de vous...Je porte ma part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il nous est arrivé...Mais ne sommes nous pas à nouveau lié ? N'est ce pas là une nouvelle chance qui nous êtes offerte ?... »

Dean lui sourit...

« J'aurais du voir ta détresse, Cass...C'est ca être un véritable ami...Je maudis les jours où je n'ai vu en toi qu'un enfant au lieu d'un être de lumière..Un ami...Je n'en ai jamais eu...Ce lien qui nous unit m'a toujours géné...Je n'aime pas me sentir prisonnier ou redevable...Te savoir toujours à mes côtés, ca m'irritait...je me suis toujours débrouillé seul...J'ai toujours tracé ma route, seul...Je suis celui qui porte le fardeau...Je suis le frère qui se doit d'être là...Je ne comprenais pas qu'à mon tour, je pouvais m'appuyer sur quelqu'un...Je n'ai pas vu en toi un ami Cass, juste un allié...un gars que je sifflais et qui m'obéissait..Un pote de virée dont je me fichais...Je me suis servi de toi...Mais ce choix, ton choix...ses mensonges, ses non dits...tout à coup, le miroir s'est brisé...Je me suis senti trahi Cass...Non pas parce que tu avais fait ton choix mais parce que je me suis rendu compte à ce moment là que tu étais un être à part entière et non pas seulement un ange sans âme et sans émotions...Je t'ai vu comme un autre moi...Je me suis dit que tu allais faire les mêmes erreurs que nous...Je me suis dit que c'était pas possible, toi l'ange, toi tu ne pouvais pas aussi tomber...je t'ai abandonné parce que je t'en ai voulu de ne pas être différent...je t'en ai voulu parce qu'après tout ce que l'on avait vécu, tu te devais d'être différent...

Je les comprends maintenant tes choix et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été assez intelligent que pour les comprendre...Mais je suis tellement fermé, égoiste si souvent ,que je ne m'apercois pas quand je suis dans l'erreur ou que je me refuse à le voir.

Tu nous as jamais laisser tomber Cass même dans les pires moments, on ne peut pas en dire autant...Tu aurais du choisir meilleurs amis.. »

«On ne choisit pas ses amis...ce sont les amis qui vous choississent...et la force de l'amitié, c'est de trouver racines dans les épreuves partagées

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amitié, c'était un mot, un sentiment , qui m'était inconnu..C'est dans le rejet que j'en ai ressenti le poids..C'est quand on place tous ses espoirs dans l'un que l'abandon de l'autre vous fait ressentir de la peine..Cela doit être cela en partie l'amitié, des douleurs à partager plus que des bonheurs, car là sont les vrais épreuves...Cela fait longtemps maintenant que nos chemins se croisent...Je n'en ai aucun regret..Le passé est révolu...Je te considères toi et ton frère comme mes amis, les seuls que je n'ai jamais eu...Il m'importe peu que cela soit partagé, il me suffit à moi de le savoir...Les épreuves dont ma route s'est tracée m'ont montré la futilité de la haine et de la rancune...On avance pas le cœur lourd Dean...Je n'accepte pas ton pardon parce qu'il n'y a pas de pardon à recevoir...Tout comme je ne te demanderais pas pardon pour mes choix, parce qu'à mes yeux, ils étaient juste... »

L'émotion avait gagné Dean...Ce regard bleu qui le regardait en toute innocence...Castiel n'avait jamais vraiment disparu mais lui Dean , si...Il avait oublié qui il était...Il s'était perdu dans les entrailles de la terre...Il lui était offert une chance de se reconstruire...de se retrouver

« Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire comme aimerait à dire Sam mais dorénavant Cass...Il va falloir se faire confiance, une totale confiance...plus de non dits, plus de sous entendus, plus de silence sans réponse...On te doit beaucoup Cass et on a été injuste envers toi..Je ne laisserais pas cette seconde chance passée..je suis maladroit avec les mots...Mais je tiens à toi et je tiens à ce que tu le saches..je te le dirais probablement plus jamais, ca me met mal à l'aise, c'est pas dans ma nature..je suis fait ainsi, la vie m'a forgé ainsi...Mais tu fais partie des miens, je dois accepter le fait qu'on avance pas seul dans la vie...C'est nouveau pour moi, tout comme pour toi...Dans mes malheurs j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai croisé ton chemin...Peu importe ce que l'avenir nous réserve...On l'affrontera tous ensemble cette fois ci, côte à côte... »

Elanora se mit à applaudir, comme à son arrivée, doucement, en cadence

« J'en verserais bien une petite larme si m'en restait encore...C'est bien beau les mots faut il y joindre les gestes...Les épreuves ne font que commencer..Quelque chose me dit que tout ne se passe pas et ne passera pas comme prévu »

Le soleil perdait ses derniers rayons dans le lointain..Il eut un bref silence..Le son d'une voiture...Sam était de retour

« Je vais enfin rencontrer l'humain qui sauva l'Archange noir »

Elle sourit entre tristesse et soulagement...Il n'y avait pas que l'enfer dans les flammes des tréfonds, il y avait encore des lumières qui désiraient rejoindre les Cieux

Elanora Diferatis était de ceux là...

Elle regarda le ciel...Il n'était pas de bon présage et Castiel à ses côtés, levé à présent, ressentait comme un goût amer de défaite et de perte...Il y avait encore un peu de l'ange en lui qui l'avertisait que des grâces avaient rejoint l'infini.

Ils se regardaient...La première bataille dut être une défaite...

L'impala se gara et dans un claquement de porte, apparu Sam, inquièt

Il y avait un air de mauvaises augures sur les éres nouvelles...

fin chapitre XIII


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre XIV

Et soudain, des mers et des océans jaillirent des ombres noires, tels des oiseaux sans corps creusant les eaux de leur empruntes infinies...Plus profonde que les abysses, la cité de R'lyeh sembla vouloir surgir des tréfonds...Elle a relaché de ses entrailles, les shaans, insectes de Shaggai, fidèles d'entre les fidèles de Nyarlathotep rejoindre leur maître dans sa nouvelle destinée

Azazoth l'aveugle, le malfaisant...le chaos et le blasphème, il déversera...Par ses murmures et sa musique, les esprits, il perdra

Par son corps informe et monstrueux, il sèmera peur, haine, violence et désir et les danses immorales alors feront fêtes au Grand Retour du Maître Cthulhu...

Car des noirceurs, il se nourrit le Maître de R'lyeh...La récolte en Azazoth se fera et le Grand Maître s'en nourrira...Louanges au Maître, la fin des hommes est proche

L'ile à 3 montagnes pointant du doigt le ciel...Dans la sécheresse et la rocaille, une pierre brille, un enfant au cœur pur, aux cheveux de blé et aux regards d'émeraude a posé la main sur le sacrifice lumineux...

La pierre ainsi descellée est tendue à Nyarlathotep...

Dans les profondeurs de la grotte éclairée de par la pierre sacrifice...Sur le sol étendu des ailes noires et des corps abimés...

Ainsi le chaos rampant a vaincu...Des mains d'un enfant au cœur pur, il a arracher la lumière du soleil et les mille âmes pures à présent lui sont présenté...

Le sang coule sans fin...Tels les flots d'une mer en colère...Dans la nuit éternelle, Nyarlathotep se présente à Yog-Sothot...

La main qui perce le corps à celui des serrures d'or mélange le sang de la clef...Yog-Sothot est vivant, Nyarlathotep a ouvert la porte

Le temps des récoltes est venu..

Il reviendra dans toute son horreur quand les Grands Anciens seront de nouveau libres de parcourir le monde comme jadis...

Dans un petit motel perdu sur la route où le temps sembla s'être suspendu l'espace d'une nuit

Missouri ,dans la sueur et la peur, se réveille

Des visions d'horreur...comme tout autant de message

« La porte est ouverte.. »

Castiel finit par s'endormir sur le fauteuil, le visage tourné vers le ciel où ne brillaient plus une seule étoile.

Sam tenait serré sa tasse de café...A table, les restes d'un souper à peine entamé...Les mauvaises augures avaient coupé les appêtits...

Dean assis dans le fauteuil de Bobby, se battant contre le sommeil, sembla succomber à l'appel de la nuit avancée.

Elle avait posé sa chaise sur le côté de la cheminée, Elanora Diferatis...et scruta la pièce de son œil percant...S'arrêtant sur chaque détail...Aucunes émotions sur son visage de neige...Sam ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie...Elanora sentit son regard et tourna le sien vers lui.

Elle sourit

« Que regardes tu ? Qu'est ce qui en moi t'interpelle ? Parle...je n'ai aucun secret...je suis un livre ouvert...Toutes les pages y sont blanches depuis mon chemin vers l'enfer.. »

Mais Sam ne sut que dire...

Elle détourna les yeux et les fixa sur Dean

« Qui aurait pu croire que 2 simples mortels pourraient à ce point se jouer du destin.. »

Sam a son tour tourna le regard vers son frère

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux d'ébène et les rejetta dans son dos

Tout en elle était grâce et beauté

« Il y a beaucoup de peine et de rancoeurs en lui...Il a porté trop longtemps les secrets en son âme...Aujourd'hui, le poids en est trop lourd...Ce n'est pas un instant de faiblesse qui le lestera »

Sam baissa la tête, sa tasse était vide..Pas de reflet où se noyer

« Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser Sam...Tu es un être au cœur pur...Le sien est plus sombre...Et tu n'en es pas la seule cause...Il n'aime pas ce qu'il est devenu...Il n'aime pas ce qu'il est...ni ce qu'il fut...Voila, un être de bonté qui s'est enfermé en lui-même...Il est son double en lui...Il est 2 êtres en lui...Et depuis son séjour aux enfers, l'autre a pris sa place.. »

Elle se tourna vers Sam

« Cet ultime bataille sera sa victoire...Car en lui, l'être jumeau cherche la voie...Ce combat le lui ouvrira...Il a déjà percé la muraille...Il a suffit qu'un ange passe et tombe...Sa perdition »

Elle fixa Castiel

« Sera sa rédemption »

Elle fixa Dean

« J'ai appris dans les hivers éternels à ressentir les doutes et les hontes...C'étaient des armes tranchantes qui ont saigné plus d'une âme et souillé plus d'un coeur »

Elle sourit, amère

« J'ai fait mon temps dans le royaume des damnés pour savoir reconnaître un cœur pur, d'un cœur maudit »

Elle se leva et s'avanca vers Dean

« Vous êtes des êtres d'exception...A chaque siècle, des hommes de lumière et des hommes de ténèbres mais en ses Temps de noirceur, des êtres au cœur pur mais à l'âme souillée sont les guerriers désignés...Vous avez tout 2 vécu l'enfer dans ses entrailles...Vous avez tout 2 connu la lumière du retour ..Vous êtes des 2 mondes, en cela, vous êtes différent...Mais ce combat EST différent..Il en va de l'avenir de tout être de vie des 3 mondes...Vous n'êtes plus seuls face au destin...les nôtres vous sont liés... »

Elle se tourna vers Castiel

« Ne crois pas que l'ange est pur...Lui aussi sa lumière a été souillé, lui aussi a le cœur lourd...Il est des secrets qu'il ne vous a pas encore dévoilé et qui le moment venu, pourrait vous en faire détourner ..Mais écoute la voix, Sam...Il est du destin partagé cet ange qui a vous à tout sacrifié et quand bien même d'autres erreurs, il aurait pu commettre...Toujours son cœur vous a été lié...De tous vos alliés, il vous a toujours été le plus fidèle..du t il encore en mourir et ce, sans espoir de revenir, il le resterait »

Elle se pencha sur lui, le regard de Sam suivant tous ses mouvements, vague d'élégance en ses temps de tempête

Elle sembla le sonder, son visage tour à tour étonné et souriant

« Il y a encore de l'ange en lui..Il est dans le sommeil, meilleur remède contre les plaies »

Elle se redressa

« Il y a plus d'un ange déchu dans les tréfonds...Et de toutes les mains de sang, ils ont les plus rouges... »

« Comment serait ce possible ? Les anges n'ont pas d'âme, seul Dieu a le pouvoir de les envoyer en Enfer »

« De qui tiens tu que les anges n'ont pas d'âme...te semblent ils sans émotion, sans choix et sans vie...N'as tu donc jamais entendu parler de la lumière et de la grâce...Crois tu que seul à vous, Dieu aurait offert le pardon des âmes et l'aurait refuser à ses premiers enfants...Tu es dans l'erreur Sam...Nous, humains, sommes plus prompts à donner aux émotions plus de valeur qu'elles n'en ont...Les anges ressentent tout cela avec recul et réflexion...Ses 2 qualités qu'ils perdent en notre présence, n'en est meilleur exemple que cet ange déchu prisonnier d'un vaisseau de chair »

Sam la regarda

« Comment peux tu savoir tout ca ? ..Tu n'es ni des nôtres ni des leurs...Tu parles comme si tu connaissais tout de nous »

Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas léger mais d'un air décidé

« J'ai été humaine en mon temps...Des travers des hommes, j'en connais bien des chemins pour en avoir emprunter plus d'un...Aux côtés d'un archange noir, j'ai longtemps vécu...De ce paradis perdu, il m'a longtemps parlé »

Elle se tourna vers Dean

Elle s'appuya sur le fauteuil regardant Dean endormi

« Alors oui, je suis une démon mais j'ai su garder en moi une part de mon ancienne humanité..Alors oui mon âme est noire mais je suis toujours Elanora...Je suis l'envoyée de la lumière retrouvée...Je suis la guide des démons alliés...Je suis la main armée des tréfonds parce qu'en cette victoire, je peux espérer la paix et le pardon et en la défaite, une mort sans illusion mais sans plus de prison »

Elle sentait le regard de Sam sur elle

« Je suis l'oubliée des flammes...Pas d'ange qui sa grâce a mis en péril...Pas de main me tirant des abîmes...J'aurais bien aimé changer ce destin que vous semblez tant hair contre le mien... »

« Et moi...j'aimerais connaître le chemin qui vous a mené aux enfers...parce que des beaux discours sortant de la bouche de démon...j'en ai connu ..et plus d'un serpent se cachait derrière les mots »

Bobby se tenait debout à l'entrée du salon, l'air renfrogné et la mine chiffonée d'une courte nuit agitée

Sam regarda tour à tour Bobby et Elanora qui se tenaient entre lui

« Alors... » tonna Bobby impatient

« Bobby » sembla supplier Sam

« Quoi sam...Tu es quand même le mieux placé pour le savoir... »

Elanora s'avanca et posa sa main sur le bras de Sam, le fit se mettre sur le côté

« Il a raison...On ne peut construire une relation de confiance sur la méfiance et les non dits...Je suis un démon...Je ne peux le nier mais toute ma vie dans les profondeurs, je me suis battue pour garder un semblant d'humanité...Oui...j'ai torturé...Oui..j'ai du sang sur les mains...Oui mon âme n'est plus que poussière dans l'infini...Oui...pendant une éternité de noirceur, j'en ai pris la couleur mais Il est un destin tracé et le mien était d'être pardonné...J'ai là une chance de rédemption...Je n'avais plus vu le soleil depuis près de 2 siècles ...Près d'un millénaire dans les Enfers...Je préfère la mort ici que la vie labas...Lucifer, l'archange noir s'est éveillé et sa lumière m'a éclairé... »

Elle se tourna vers Sam

« Je te dois le salut et la délivrance...Tu étais la clef de Dieu pour libérer son préféré des entrailles de l'oubli...Je te serais loyale autant que je le fus à mon Maître...Puisse Dieu me pardonner les âmes que je lui aie volée pour qu'à mon tour, je retrouve la voie du pardon... »

« blabla...blabla..blabla... »

Bobby s'énerva..

« Si tu crois que je vais avaler tes bobards...tu te trompes..tu peux charmer Sammy et sa bonté légendaire mais je ne suis pas convaincu de voir en toi ce que tu prétends être...Depuis quand les démons ne prennent ils pas le parti des ombres...hummm »

Elanora s'approcha tellement que Bobby put sentir son souffle sur son visage

« Ils viennent ici pour détruire toute vie fut elle noire, blanche ou grise...Ils n'ont que faire des démons, des anges et des humains...Ils ne sont aucuns des 3...De formes, ils n'en ont, d'âme n'en ont jamais eu...Ils sont des ëtres d'un autre temps...Ils sont des êtres sans forme, boursoufflures de vie...Ils ne veulent que règner sur cette terre qui autrefois fut leur...Ils veulent juste la mort des uns pour la survie des autres...Aucun des 3 mondes ne les intéresse, seul en la mer, il y adore la déesse.. »

Elle se recula

« Certains des nôtres, leur camps ont choisi...Bien mal leur en a pris...Quand viendra le temps, à leur tour, leur mort sera...Humains, anges ou démons...des traitres dans chacun Les Maîtres Anciens trouveront...C'est là leur force...notre faiblesse..notre lacheté et notre veulerie...Ils sèment le doute, la haine et la violence en tout et en receuillent la semence comme une source de vie pour ramener le chaos »

« Encore une fois tu ne réponds pas à ma question... » lanca Bobby

« Savoir les raisons de mon séjour, changeront ils pour autant ta vision de l'avenir...En quoi mes actes passés ont ils avoir avec ce présent ? »

« Si tu veux avoir notre confiance...va falloir faire un petit effort mamzelle...Je veux pas travailler avec à mes côtés un démon dont je ne sais rien et qui connait tout de moi...A chacuns ses armes »

Il s'avanca vers elle

« Et t'avise pas de me mentir...sinon tu retrouveras le chemin des enfers plus vite que prévu »

Elle recula avec pour la première fois, la crainte sur le visage

Sam témoin muet de la scène voulu prendre sa défense mais un regard de Bobby le fit taire

« Bien » cracha t elle

Elle se tenait droite, altière et toisant Bobby du regard...Semblant retrouver l'espace d'un instant un peu du démon en elle

« J'ai vécu à une époque où les hommes n'avaient d'égalite que la mort...Mon père était un riche propriétaire de terre du Sud...Le coton et les chevaux de monte étaient notre fortune...Ils étaient nombreux nos esclaves mais jamais ils ne goutèrent aux coups du fouet...Mon père, même si la liberté ne leur était accordée, était un homme bon..Aux jours d'aujourd'hui, il ne serait qu'un misérable esclavagiste...Mais ne le jugez pas quand dans vos usines, des esclaves aux sourires d'ange plient sous la peine...Ils n'ont jamais manqué ni de soins ni de nourriture...J'ai été une enfant heureuse...Ma jeunesse fut bonheur...Jusqu'au jour où un officier est venu se présenter à nous...De ses yeux bleus, il m'a envouté et dans ses bras il m'a emporté...Ce furent des années d'amour partagé...Mais la guerre, fléau d'entre tous les fleaux a frappé et je l'ai vu mourir dans mes bras emporté par les fièvres et les plaies...Alors à la croisée des chemins, mes esclaves m'ont emmené...A la croisée des destins, j'ai vendu mon âme pour l'être aimé...Il m'est revenu d'entre les morts et ce fut là ma plus grand erreur...Il détourna vite le regard de moi et vers une autre, il se pencha...Maudite mon âme pour cet homme qui me trahissait...Alors dans la colère, je l'ai emporté avec moi dans mon infini...Voila...tu voulais savoir vieil homme, les raisons maudites de ma perdition...L'amour...La colère et la trahison...Rien de plus banale...Rien de plus pathétique»

Bobby la regarda, dans ses yeux, il pu y voir, des ombres dansées...

Ses traits se détendirent et il en fut de même pour elle...

Ce qui devait être dit, fut dit...

C'est dans ce moment de silence expiatoire qu'entra d'un pas lourd et rapide, Missouri Mosley, le visage troublé

« La porte est ouverte...Mitzrael a échoué » lanca t elle d'une voix essoufflée et profonde...Le bruit avait réveillé Dean...Seul sembla imperturbable Castiel dans son sommeil ...

« Qu'est ce qui passe ? Les Démons? »

Il se leva entre 2 sommeils, étonné de voir tout le monde réunit milieu du salon

Il se frotta le visage

« La porte est ouverte...J'en ai eu la terrible vision... »Elle s'affala sur la chaise de Sam

« J'ai vu la pierre mourir sous le sang des innocents...j'ai vu des ombres d'aile partout autour...Tous ses anges »

Elle se mit la tête dans les mains et d'un geste se ressaissit

Tous les visages fixés sur elle, interrogateurs

« Ca veut dire quoi ? La porte est ouverte... » marmonna Bobby

« Yog-Sothot est de chair et de sang...Azazoth est libre maintenant »

« Azazoth...qui s'est celui encore ? Qui est ce qu'on doit combattre pour finir ? » Dean sembla exaspéré

« Yog-Sothot est la porte...En s'ouvrant, elle a laissé venir à nous par les crevasses et les cavernes secrètes, Azazoth le malfaisant...Il est le bras qui sèmera la mort et la destruction...La porte sera son maître et Nyarlathotep son guide...Il n'a de forme ni de vie...Il est le chaos qui prépare la venue Cthulu, le Démon des Temps Anciens qui attend patiemment son heure derrière le portail... »

« Comment ca ..ni forme ni vie ?... »

« Il est chaos...la voix qui poussera au doute et au mal...il est le vent qui sèmera les graines de la haine... »

« Il est en terrain conquis alors » murmura Sam

« Pourquoi crois tu qu'ils aient attendu si longtemps...meme si pour eux, le temps n'est rien... »

Elle regarda ses mains

«Il leur suffisait d'un souffle pour faire tomber tout l'édifice...Crowley a été le souffle...Pour le reste, les êtres des 3 mondes leur ont bien facilité le travail...La liberté de pensée et d'agir...n'a pas toujours en soi que des vertus... »

Elle releva le regard et croisa celui d'Elanora

« Etonnant tant de pureté dans un être du néant..Dans tout ce noir et ses ombres, il y a encore de la lumière en toi... »

Elle se leva et lui prit la main...Elanora se laissa faire...Missouri avait les yeux fermés

« Tu as trouvé du plaisir en la souffrance d'autrui pour nourrir celle qui t'emplissait le cœur...Il en aura fallu du courage au peu d'humanité qu'il te restait pour t'ouvrir les yeux sur le puits sans fond de ta haine »

Elle la sondait

«Tu es un être unique Elanora..tout comme le sont Dean revenu des Enfers, Sam, la lumière et Castiel l'ange déchu...Nous »

Elle regarda Bobby

« serons toujours à vos côtés...Il faut garder la foi...Rien n'est encore joué...A toute clef qui ouvre une porte, se joint celle qui la ferme... »

Elle sourit...

Sam s'avanca

« Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé un moyen ?»

Elle lacha la main d'Elanora et retourna s'asseoir sous les regards inquièts

Elle prit son sac abandonné aux pieds de la chaise et en sortit son petit carnet, elle l'ouvrit et lit de sa voix chantante du sud

« Elle a souvent été apercu semant la confusion et dispersant le pouvoir des ténèbres...Bouclier contre les Démons, le cœur pur qui la possèdera, pourra commander les démons et les diriger...Il détiendra le pouvoir mais comme les étoiles perdent leurs éclats et le soleil, sa lumière..Son pouvoir décroit comme toutes choses...Vers le néant, à nouveau, le chemin sera tracé et la porte fermée...

N'est pas mort ce qui peut éternellement demeurer,

et en d'étranges Eres même la Mort peut mourir »

Elle ferma le carnet

« Ce sont des extraits du Nécronomicon...Les Maîtres des Temps Anciens qui combattirent en leurs temps les Démons ont crée cette arme pour diriger les Démons...Il suffit ensuite de réciter les bonnes incantations et la porte sera fermée »

« Ce « elle » porte un nom ? » s'interrogea Bobby

« C'est la pierre étoile plus communément appelée La Croix »

Missouri s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et souffla

«Tu as une idée de comment la trouver ? » Dean s'asseya à califourchon la chaise opposée à Missouri la fixant

« Non...aucune..J'espère que Mitzrael pourra nous aider sinon l'issue de la bataille risque de vite se dessiner »

« C'est une des armes célestes »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Castiel, se tenant debout derrière Elanora...Il avait les traits du visage reposé ne semblant plus souffrir ni de fièvre ni même de ses blessures

Elanora se recula pour laisser Castiel seul témoin face à tous

Il se tenait droit, habillé juste du pantalon de pijama et des bandages, les pieds nus et les cheveux en bataille...Le regard clair et la voix profonde...

Dean jeta sa tête en arrière dans une grande expiratioon

« Oh Cass...Tu nous sauves la vie...encore une fois »

Il sentit le regard d'Elanora fixé sur lui...Elle savait...Il savait...Et maintenant, il en serait fini des non dits...Il est des aveux qui pèsent plus que la mort même

De ses secrets qui vous rongent et vous font tomber dans les abimes des remords et du chagrin

« Il suffit d'appeler Mitzy et le tour est joué » lanca Dean enjoué mais il vit les visages fermés...

Face à eux, Castiel baissa le regard

« Quoi ? »

« Baltazar n'a pas rendu toutes les armes volées...Certaines ont disparu à jamais ...D'autres ont simplement disparu...Nul ne sait où les trouver »

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux

« Bon...reste plus qu'à trouver Baltazar et lui faire cracher ses plumes »

Elanora passa de Castiel à Sam, dans son regard une certaine détresse

« Cass...qu'est ce que tu nous dis pas ? » La douceur des mots dans la voix de Sam frappa Castiel au cœur

Il leva le regard vers lui, évitant tous les autres..Comme se raccrochant à une bouée

« Je... » Il n'arrivait pas à sortir les mots...

« Baltazar est mort »

La consternation et le désespoir frappèrent tous les visages

« Mais ...Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? « Sam sembla perdu

Castiel ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration...

« Je l'ai tué »

Quand il rouvrit les yeux...Il y eut dans les regards plus d'étonnement et de surprise que de colère

« Castiel...non...pas ca »

Castiel se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un Mitzrael perdu entre tristesse, résignation et colère contenue

fin du chapitre XIV


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre XV « ange-humain »

Le jour se leva et dans son ciel, nulle véritable lumière, comme déjà dans les ténèbres, les Cieux étaient plongés dans les noirs desseins...

Castiel assit les mains sous la table posées sur ses jambes, la tête penchée regarda le verre d'eau face à lui...Dans le reflet tremblant de sa surface, il revoyait défiler les images

Le visage de Mitzrael, un instant dans la colère et la tristesse devenir ensuite impassible et sans émotion...Il ressentit alors, Castiel, en cet instant de douleur, une fin

« Qu'a t il fait de pire que l'infamie pour mériter ta mortelle sentence ? »

Cette phrase telle un jugement ne donna lieu à aucune réponse...Parce qu'il y en avait aucune à donner...Rien ne justifierait jamais son geste...Cette phrase résonnait comme une condamnation sans retour

Perdu dans ses pensées, Castiel ne vit pas le regard de Bobby posé sur lui...Il le regardait cet être déchu. Lui, l'ange si fier et si sur de lui, lui le rebelle dans le doute et l'abnégation...Lui, allié fidèle et sacrifié tant de fois..Lui qui se battit dans l'ombre sans qu'aucun rayon de soleil ne vint jamais éclairer sa route...Il n'émanait de lui que tristesse et solitude...Détresse et perdition...Bobby sentit l'ange se perdre dans l'humain et l'humain tué l'ange...Il vit en Castiel le désespoir lui tendre la main...Le précipice n'était pas loin...Un seul pas, et l'homme au cerf volant, ce serait lui...Se perdre dans son Paradis, tout au fond de lui...Ne plus revenir, tomber dans les abimes...Fuir ses échecs, ses erreurs et ses doutes, être libre...

Le regard de Castiel sembla absorber par l'eau comme si il s'efforcait d'y noyer son âme.

« Mes légions ont parcouru les mers chaudes et quand l'île, enfin, ils ont trouvé, déjà Nyarlathotep et Yot-Sogoth avaient tracé leur voie...Les mille âmes pures pleuraient quand l'enfant au regard d'émeraude a posé la main sur la pierre scellée...A tant de pureté, elle n'a pas su résister...Dans ses mains, elle s'est laissé porter...Nous avons attérir trop tard dans ses entrailles asséchées, dans les mains de Nyarlathotep, la pierre de sacrifice pesait déjà.

Il y avait des hommes aux yeux blancs, des Shaans, ils avaient hérité...Mais il y avait aussi des démons aux yeux noirs qui portaient chacun un poignard divin dans la main...Sur combien de corps céleste, leurs ombres se sont penchées pour ainsi tant en récolter...Le combat était perdu d'avance mais ils nous fallaient essayer de sceller la porte...

Dans le combat, la mort n'était notre alliée...Tant d'ombre au sol et pourtant la défaite...Le combat des uns , le sacrifice des autres...Dans cet enfer ne règnait que les cris, l'odeur du sang et la mort sans répit...J'ai vu le cœur de la pierre perdre son éclat et dans l'oeil de l'enfant au visage blanc et cheveux d'ébène apparaître l'infini dans ses yeux...

J'ai vu alors, Nyarlathotep, ses veines ouvertes, versé son sang sur la pierre sacrifice et par la voix sans son, ni mot de l'enfant, entre les flots de sang des serrures et le sang impur du chaos rampant, le sol se dérober et le noir absolu...plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune et un ciel sans étoile...en chaque être du néant pénétrer...Il est parmi nous Azazoth...le blasphème, il va semer...la haine, il va étendre et de toutes ses peines, se repaître pour préparer la venue du Maître

Nous avons échoué...Les Temps Anciens vont à nouveau règner...Tous ses sacrifices auront été vains...Ceci est notre punition pour ne pas avoir su faire de ce cadeau offert, une terre de vie, d'amour et de compassion...L'homme, l'ange et le démon périront de par la main par laquelle ils ont péché... »

Les mots de Mitzrael martelaient l'âme nouvelle de Castiel...Tout cela était il vraiment le destin que lui avait tracé Dieu ?...Voir les siens mourir en vain loin de chez eux, sur des terres inconnues...Tout ce sang d'innocent...C'est lui la main armée qui l'avait fait couler...Ce sont ses choix, ses erreurs qui étaient la cause de toutes ses horreurs

Tu n'es qu'un monstre Castiel, celui par qui la perte viendra..Tu n'as rien d'un élu, tu es celui qui sommeillait en toi...Un monstre...Assasin...

D'un geste de colère, Castiel projeta le verre contre le frigo...Son esprit était noir...Ses yeux vides...

Bobby le regarda se débattre avec lui-même hors du temps présent

« Cass... »

Il s'approcha essayant de capter son attention mais Castiel déjà n'était plus là...Dans son monde intérieur, il se démenait avec sa conscience...

Bobby posa sur la table une petite pile de vêtements ...Il s'asseya face à Castiel espérant pouvoir saisir son regard mais il crut voir dans ce dernier, le combat qu'il se livrait

La main qui avait projeté le verre grattait des ongles la table puis retrouva sa place sur ses jambes.

« Tu es un ange de peu de foi, Mitzrael...Il y a toujours à la porte ouverte, la clé qui peut la refermer...Nous avons perdu cette bataille mais nous n'avons pas perdu l'espoir...Il y a encore une lueur pour notre avenir... »

Missouri regarda Castiel à ce moment sans lui porter nul jugement...Il pouvait pourtant encore sentir celui de Dean et de Sam sur ses épaules...L'annonce de la mort de Baltazar qui avait fait perdre les espoirs..Source de doute et de défiance...A peine reconstruit, les liens s'étaient brisés à nouveau..Furent ils jamais assez solide que pour résister à pareilles épreuves...Il sentit sa gorge se serrer si fort qu'il crut ne plus pouvoir respirer

Quelle est cette douleur qui le déchire ?

« Il est une pierre venu du lointain soleil qui en son cœur porte la délivrance...Bien que perdue, l'incantation qui la signe en son revers, peut nous révéler son emplacement...Dans les écrits, il est écrit la phrase mais dans un langage que vous seuls les anges pouvez parler... »

L'espoir, c'est elle, la lumière qui dirige nos pas...Missouri, la vraie main de Dieu, celle qui nous guide sur le chemin...Est ce en cela, le seul geste qui ouvrira les portes de ma rédemption ?...D'avoir trouvé en ce être de fortune, la grâce...

« J'ai trouvé dans le Nécronomicon, les incantations pour renvoyer les Anciens Démons de part l'infini mais toi seul Castiel connait les mots pour ouvrir la porte du purgatoire...et toi seul Mitzrael peut nous aider à trouver La Croix...Il nous faut rester uni...Il n'est pas le moment de juger les actes d'un homme ou d'un ange...Il y a ici peu d'entre nous qui n'a pas du sang sur les mains dont il a honte »

Mitzrael avait enchainé

« Les parchemins nous ont livrés une partie de leur secret...Il est dit que le sang de la clé devra être verser et mêler à celui de la porte tant pour l'ouvrir que pour la fermer...1000 serrures pour l'ouvrir , une seule pour la fermer...Celui qui La Croix portera, le chemin vers l'infini montrera et il sera la clé Mais le pouvoir décroit en toute chose...Les mots prononcés, il n'est que peu de temps pour faire acte...Car si la pierre étoile meurt, les espoirs avec elle seront éteint»

Ainsi dont encore un sacrifié, il sera demandé...Castiel sourit mais de ses sourires sans espoir qui sonnent la fin des illusions...Cela sera sa destinée...

Mitzrael a ses mots s'étaient tourné vers Castiel, le désignant ainsi comme la main de La Croix...Il y a des silences qui pèsent plus que les mots et celui qui règna dans la pièce fut à lui seul une sentence

Il en sera donc ainsi...La raison de sa survie n était que suspension, humain dans l 'ange, l'ange dans l'humain...Pas une punition, juste un corps pour porter et une grâce pour passer...

Il sentit une chaleur étrange envahir ses yeux et couler le long de ses joues, il gouta le sel sur ses lèvres

Il porta la main blessée à son visage, il pleurait...Juste quelques larmes sur sa fin proche, sur ses désillusions..Et pour la première fois, il apercut face à lui Bobby...

Il lui sembla se reconnecter avec la réalite...La pièce plongée dans une ombre permanente...Comme si le soleil fut voilé par quelques ombres lunaires

Ils ne se dirent rien...Bobby poussa la petite pile de vêtement vers Castiel

« Ta garde robe céleste ayant fait la malle...Je me suis dit que quelques uns de ceux ci devraient t'aller..Tu vas pas de trimballer en pyjama toute ta vie »

Castiel eut envie de lui répondre quelle vie...Mais il était trop lasse que pour parler

D'une main, il tira la pile vers lui

Il y avait là, un jean, une paire de basket noir, un slip qui visiblement l'intriguait, des chaussettes et quelques sweet shirt...Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil dénué de tout intérêt...

« Les garçons ont souvent trainé par ici...Ca date pas d'hier mais j'ai rien d'autre»

Castiel lui sourit en guise de remerciement

« Tu devrais manger un peu...Faut nourrir ce corps...enfin ton corps...sinon tu vas pas tenir le coup à ce rythme là »

« Je n'ai ni faim ni soif» murmura t il d'une voix éraillée

« Et bien force toi...C'est pas le moment de perdre un membre du staff...On est pas des masses sur ce projet humanitaire au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer »

Bobby se leva, ouvrit le frigo et tout en tenant la porte d'une main, fouilla de l'autre sous le regard indifférent de Castiel

Il mit devant ce dernier, un boite de soda et un restant de pizza froide..

« C'est pas le luxe mais au moins, tu auras quelque chose dans l'estomac »

Il repoussa l'assiette

Bobby ferma un peu sèchement la porte du frigo

« Bon...j'ai déjà assez à faire avec Dean et Sam sans que tu t'y mettes toi aussi hein... »

Castiel fixa la canette sans la voir...

« Bon bin tu sais quoi..démerde toi...fais chier...j'ai autre à faire qu'à tenir conversation avec une carpe »

Bobby fit mine de partir

«Suis je un monstre ?...Suis je un assasin ?...Aies je encore droit de vie après tout ce sang versé de part ma faute.. »

Le vieux chasseur fut touché par le ton de la voix de Castiel...Il sembla totalement perdu...

« Je n'ai plus rien d'un ange, je suis pire que les hommes et Dieu ne m'a gardé en vie que pour me projeter dans les enfers des Mondes Anciens...N'aies je donc aucune valeur ? Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un pion...Même quand j'ai cru être libre, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un pion...Je ne suis rien...Je n'ai rien...Je voudrais être mort et même ca, ca m'est refusé... »

Bobby prit la chaise et la posa aux côtés de Castiel

« Je crois entendre Dean...Il y a pas si longtemps que ca...Il pensait que sa vie n'avait aucune valeur, qu'il n'était ici que pour protéger Sam, que c'était sa mission, son destin...C'était Sam...Il a vendu son âme pour une seule année de vie terrestre parce qu'il pensait que sa vie ne valait pas plus mais que celle de Sam les valait toutes...Tu n'es pas sans valeur Castiel... »

Il essaya d'attraper le regard de ce dernier mais il était toujours fixé sur la cannette

« Faire des erreurs ne fait pas d'un homme un monstre...Et chaque mort ne fait pas de lui un assassin...Qui peut ici te blamer, qui n'en a fait de pareilles sinon des pires »

« J'ai relaché un monstre qui a tué des centaines, des milliers d'innocent..C'est ma faute...Le sang qui a coulé, c'est ma faute... »

« foutaises...tu tenais pas le couteau qui a tranché leur gorge... »

« Non...je suis juste celui qui a relaché celui qui le tenait... »

Il plongea son regard plein de détresse dans celui de Bobby

« Regarde » Il lui tendit les mains

« J'ai tué mon meilleur ami comme un lâche...Dans le dos, sans un mot de pardon...Je l'ai tué parce que j'étais en colère, parce que je me suis senti trahi par tous...Je me suis retrouvé seul, Bobby...Tu comprends SEUL...Baltazar, mon frère, je l'ai tué parce que j'étais rongé par la rancoeur...Et chaque jour qui passe, je revois un visage qui me demande pourquoi...Qui me supplie...Ca me hante, ca me ronge...Ca me tue vivant»

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains

« Bienvenue dans le monde des humains...Qu'est ce que tu as cru ? Que tout allait t'être déposé sur un plateau...Sers toi...Tu prends le meilleur et tu laisses pire...Foutaises...Tu voulais la libre pensée, tu voulais connaître la liberté si chère aux hommes et bien il faut te farcir le pire avec...et le pire, Cass, c'est la base de l'iceberg...et le meilleur, c'en est juste la surface... »

Castiel se leva rageur

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? «

« On se pose tous la même question ici...Pourquoi nous? «

Castiel baissa le ton...Il eut un bref silence

« Je déteste ce que je suis devenu...Quand je regarde ce corps, je pense à Jimmy, à sa famille que j'ai brisée...Quand je regarde mon reflet, je pense à Castiel, l'ange loyal, le soldat et quand je vois ce que je suis...Un vaisseau vide...Je suis rien...Je suis la main qui a porté le coup de grâce à cette humanité que je voulais tant sauvé...Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?..Pourquoi est ce sur moi que le doigt divin s'est pointé ? »

« On ne choisit pas son destin...On peut juste choisir le chemin à parcourir pour l'atteindre »

« Alors je me suis égaré bien loin du mien »

Il se rasseya, las

« Je dois bien t'avouer Cass que de tous les êtres que j'ai croisé, tu es certainement celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à cerner et encore aujourd'hui, je n'y arrive pas...Cela m'a souvent amener à te mésestimer,à ne pas te porter l'intérêt qu'il aurait fallu, à te voir comme extérieur à nos vies...Je pense que nous avons tous réagit pareil...Tu restes une énigme pour nous...Tu as des siècles de vie mais ta naiveté devant des évidences nous a donné l'impression de nous retrouver devant un enfant à qui il fallait tout apprendre...Mais en même temps tu portes tes certitudes bien au-delà de tes doutes...Tu es un combattant, un guerrier que même la mort n'arrête pas...Tu accordes plus d'importance aux autres qu'à ta propre existence..Tu es un être d'abnégation...Nous avons vécu ton sacrifice ultime comme une trahison...Un ange ne pouvait pacter avec les démons fut il porteur de bonne intention...Toi...Tu ne pouvais pas être aussi vil que nous..Tu étais un ange...On n'a oublié que tu étais un être de vie »

Castiel le regarda de biais..

« Extérieur à vos vies ?...Vous avez toujours fait partie de la mienne.. Du moment où j'ai posé la main sur Dean, ce lien m'unissait à vous..Je me suis toujours senti comme une ombre et jamais comme une lumière...Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que vous ayez vu en moi, jamais rien d'autre qu'un allié et jamais un ami...N'avez vous donc jamais vu autre chose qu'un ange en moi?... »

Il regarda ses mains

« Quand vous m'avez piègé dans le cercle de feu et que vous m'avez jugé sans même m'écouter...Ce jour là, j'ai su que je n'avais jamais vraiment fait partie de cette famille tant clamée par Dean..Cette leçon fut cruelle pour moi que de voir Sam douter de ma sincérité, de voir Dean me condamner sans même m'écouter, si sur de son bon droit...Et toi, Bobby, toujours prompt à éclairer, tu es resté dans l'ombre..Ce jour là, je me suis senti trahi...Vous n'aviez aucune confiance en moi...Moi qui avait placé toute la mienne en vous...Je n'ai eu aucun droit aux bénéfices du doute...Condamner avant même d'être juger...Je n'oublierais jamais la sentence dans le regard de Dean... »

« Tu dois savoir que jusqu'au bout, Dean a voulu croire en ton innocence »

« Pourquoi mon innocence Bobby ? De quoi suis je coupable ? N'aies je jamais condamné Sam ou Dean pour leur pacte ? Ne t'aies je jamais jugé de même ? Pourquoi mon pacte est coupable et pas les vôtres ? »

Bobby baissa le regard

« Parce qu'on te voyait comme un ange...Parce que probablement, on a agi en égoiste...On a pas voulu voir l'évidence parce ce que cette évidence aurait mis en avant nos échecs...Si même un ange, qui plus est, toi, cédait à la tentation que nous resteraient ils comme espoir ? »

Il releva le regard sur Castiel...Ses yeux si bleus, si profonds...Cet être si vrai...Même dans ses failles, il restait Castiel...

« C'est de ta faute aussi Cass...Combien de fois n'a t on essayé de te parler que tu disparaissais sans laisser de réponse..Comment aurions nous pu t'aider si tu n'étais pas prêt à nous laisser t'écouter ?

Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu vers nous? «

Il eut un court silence...

« Plus d'une fois, je suis descendu parmi vous...Invisible, je vous observais dans vos vies...Chacun à nouveau dans le mensonge et l'ignorance...Pas un, jamais, de vous n'a prononcé mon nom en une année, j'étais déjà rayé de vos existences alors que vous hantiez toujours la mienne...Mes sacrifices n'avaient pas été vain...si ce n'était le poids de l'échec quand je regardais Sam...Je ne pouvais qu'être heureux de mes choix... Mais mon cœur était serré»

Il porta la main à son visage, visiblement géné par sa blessure à la tête

« Mais le vent de la défaite s'est abattu sur le Paradis...Raphael devenait chaque jour plus puissant...J'ai décidé alors de me tourner vers vous...Mais avais je le droit de briser la vie de Dean ? N'avait il pas lui aussi droit à sa part de bonheur ? Quand je le regardais en paix avec lui-même, je me suis dit que rien de valait un tel sacrifice...Je me suis retiré...C'est le moment qu'a choisi Crowley pour se présenter à moi »

« Et moi, Cass ? Et Sam ? «

« C'était déjà trop tard...Du jour où Crowley m'a approché...Le piège s'est refermé et plus je m'avancais dans le néant moins il me fut possible de me dévoiler...De plus, les hommes de Crowley me suivaient comme des ombres invisibles...Vous parler, serait me trahir...J'ai cru que vous auriez assez de foi en moins pour m'accorder votre confiance..»

Bobby leva sa casquette et se passa la main dans les cheveux en se plaquant contre le dossier de la chaise

« Quel gachis...Nous avons vécu dans une telle autarcie les gamins et moi qu'on en a oublié d'ouvrir la porte vers l'extérieur...Tu es toujours resté sur le seuil de celle ci...On ne t'a jamais laisser vraiment entrer... »

Il remit sa casquette et se pencha

«J'ai eu une vie avant celle ci...Heureuse..une jeunesse...un beau mariage...une femme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde..des amis...et puis un jour tout a basculé...Pour Sam, il y a eu le collège, le lycée, les études, les copains et Jessica...et puis un jour tout a basculé...Mais pour Dean, Cass...Tout a basculé dès le départ...Il n'a pas eu de jeunesse et encore moins d'ami...Il n'a jamais vécu que pour son frère, à travers son frère...Un père absent dont il recherchait en vain l'admiration...Il était brisé dès le départ...Les cartes étaient truquées...Il a toujours tout pris sur lui, la mort de son père, la descente aux Enfers de son frère...Il n'a jamais accordé aucune valeur à sa vie qu'à travers ce qu'elle pouvait apporter à son frère...C'est un être égocentrique qui ne vit qu'au travers de ce qui tourne autour de lui, il a toujours pris les décisions...et assumées celles des autres... »

Bobby se mit à jouer nerveusement avec la cannette..

« Mais je les connais bien ..je les regarde comme si ils étaient miens ses gamins... Dean est des 2 ,le plus fragile, celui qui en montre le moins...Il est rongé de l'intérieur...Il t'en a voulu plus que de raison parce que sa peine était aussi grande que sa colère et sa déception...Le mur de Sam, le pacte avec Crowley, le purgatoire...C'était pour lui la fin de tous les espoirs...Ainsi même le plus fidèle d'entre nous peut nous trahir...Il a perdu confiance et pas qu'en toi Castiel...En tout...Il a des doutes sur la mienne depuis que je lui ai caché le retour de Sam...Il a des doutes sur Sam et il en aura toujours parce qu'il aura toujours une part de lui, obscure...Il n'a plus confiance en lui parce qu'il s'est laissé piègé par l'émotion et que cela l'a rendu plus faible..Si il t'a tourné le dos Castiel, c'est parce qu'il s'est renié lui-même...En t'abandonnant, il a laissé place à ce nouveau Dean... »

Castiel se tourna vers Bobby

« Il n'est pas si loin l'ancien Dean...Mais il est bien loin l'ancien Castiel »

« Non...Il est juste là à côte de moi.. »

Castiel lui sourit

«L'ange ne fait pas l'humain et l'humain ne fait pas l'ange...Il y a un être en toi qui fait Castiel...Des erreurs, tu en commettras encore...Des regrets, la vie, ce n'est que ca...Les doutes, ils te faconneront...Tu es un être unique Castiel, cela doit devenir ta force et pas ta faiblesse...Utilise l'ange en toi pour garder la foi et utilise l'humain en toi pour combattre en son nom...On en a besoin car plus aucun d'entre nous ne l'a... »

Il ouvrit la cannette

« Maintenant mange, bois et habille toi...On a du pain sur la planche...et pour répondre à ta question...non, tu n'es pas un monstre, non tu n'es pas un assassin et oui, tu mérites de vivre...

Il se leva

« Et franchit le seuil...Il fait froid dehors «

Il se tourna pour partir...Ils virent alors debout près de la porte du salon, Dean qui les observait

« Dean ? On peut savoir depuis combien temps tu nous espionnes? » lanca un Bobby embarassé

« Assez longtemps Bobby... »

« Bon bin...je vais voir si je peux pas aider Sammy » Il partit bougon sans un regard ni pour Castiel ni pour Dean...

Castiel porta la main à la cannette...Boire, manger...Des notions qui lui étaient quasi inconnues...Seul parfois, Jimmy en lui sembla réclamer son dû mais depuis bien longtemps maintenant, il avait rejoint son paradis...Il but une gorgée du soda mais n'y trouva aucun plaisir

Dean ne dit mot et l'observa...Castiel sentit son regard

« Tu comptais un jour me le dire ... »

« Quoi dont ? »

Il tira l'assiette avec la pizza vers lui l'air perplexe

« Joues pas au con »

Castiel se tourna vers Dean en tiquant de la tête...Ce geste , cette facon de le regarder le désarconnait toujours

« Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu étais venu pour me demander de l'aide ? »

« Parce que cela n'aurait rien changé «

Il toucha du bout de l'index la pâte caoutchouteuse de la pizza froide

« Comment veux tu que je mange ca ?...on dirait...un élastique »

Dean dodelina de la tête et s'approcha...Il attrapa l'assiette et d'un geste la jeta dans le micro onde juste derrière Castiel

« Tu me croyais pas capable de t'aider ? »

« J'ai pas dit ca...Tu devrais apprendre à mieux espionner, Dean »

Il sourit en coin...sarcastique...

« Tu crois vraiment que j'étais heureux avec lisa et ben ? »

Il s'asseya à l'endroit même où Bobby quelque instant avant fut installé

« Tu étais en paix Dean...ce qui à mes yeux comptaient le plus...Tu avais déjà payer un lourd tribut, quel droit avais je te faire partager un nouveau fardeau ?»

Le micro onde sonna

« C'était pas à toi de décider pour moi, Cass »

« Si...J'étais...Je suis ton ami... »

Dean se leva et prit la pizza. Il la posa devant Castiel toujours aussi perplexe

« T'es chiant Cass ...Vraiment...Cela aurait tout changé...Rien de toute cette merde »

Il balaya la pièce de la main

« Si...Crowley aurait trouvé un moyen un jour ou l'autre d'ouvrir le purgatoire et Nyarlathotep aurait trouvé son vaisseau du premier coup...alors si Dean, cela aurait tout changer... »

«Pourquoi t'es furax alors ? »

Castiel prit la pizza en main qui perdit une partie de sa sauce dans l'assiette, la pâte devenue molle plia sous le poids

Dean avait envie de rire en voyant Castiel se battre avec sa part de pizza et en même temps, il ressentit une profonde tendresse pour cet être hors du commun

« Sers toi de ta 2eme main...Purée Cass faut tout t'apprendre... »

Il lui prit sa 2eme main et la placa sous la croute et dirigea le tout vers sa bouche

Castiel y mordit du bout des dents et reposa la part dans l'assiette, dépité

« C'est pas parce que ma cause était juste que je dois en être heureux..J'ai des siècles d'existence et plus de sang sur les mains en quelques années que durant toute mon infinité...Crois tu qu'il a fierté à être la main armée ? »

Il baissa le regard

« Je n'ai rien d'un ange et rien d'un humain » Il repoussa l'assiette

« De toutes manières, mon destin est tracé...Mitzrael m'a désigné...Il en est ainsi tracé de ma destinée »

Dean le forca à le regarder en lui poussant l'épaule

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te sacrifier encore une fois...tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil mon pote...Si il veut fermer la porte le Mitzrael, il a qu'à y aller lui-même après tout si il avait son boulot convenablement, on en serait pas arriver là... »

« Ne porte pas de jugement sur cet ange, Dean...Il est le plus loyal d'entre nous tous...Le seul sur qui j'ai pu m'appuyer...Il n'a jamais failli à sa tache...Ne lui reproche pas l'échec de la pierre sacrifice...Il en souffre déjà bien trop lui-même...Et sa colère était justifiée...Il a posé tous ses espoirs sur moi...Bien que je lui aie dit qu'il faisait erreur...Sa déception est à la hauteur de la tienne Dean »

Dean fronca les sourcils

« J'ai tué Baltazar parce que j'étais en colère, blessé, vexé, trahi, abandonné...pour aucune bonne raison...Sa trahison ne valait pas une telle sentence...Je vais devoir vivre avec sa mort à jamais...Il était mon ami, il était mon frère...mon compagnon d'arme...Moi, Castiel, j'ai pu porter le coup fatal sur Baltazar effacant à jamais le Castiel du Paradis...Je me suis tué en mettant fin à sa grâce... »

Dean ne dit mot

« J'ai senti vos regards pesés sur moi...Au même jugement que Mitzrael ,vous avez ajouté le vôtre «

« Tu fais erreur...Silence ne signifie pas condamnation sinon ni Sam ni moi ne serions encore sur les routes..Un regard n'est pas un jugement...Il va falloir apprendre à analyser les sentiments humains, Cass... »

Castiel avait le regard fixé sur la pizza

« Si tu crois que je vais te regarder crever...Oublie...Même si je dois retourner la terre entière et même retourner aux Enfers, je trouverais un autre moyen »

« Evite les Enfers..J'ai plus les moyens de pouvoir venir t'y rechercher »

Il sourit amer

« On va la trouver cette fichu étoile...et on va les remballer à coup de pieds dans le cul d'où ils viennent mais il est pas question que tu sois du voyage... »

« Il est dit que cela sera...et cela sera »

« Et moi je te dis que merde...Je sais plus qui a dit que ton destin est tracé mais que les chemins pour y arriver son multiple...Ton destin est de battre ses Monstres de Temps Anciens...et on va éviter le chemin qui passe par la case sacrifice..Pour une fois, ca nous changera... »

Dean se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo

« J'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'ami, Cass, j'aimerais bien garder le seul qu'il me reste »

Il l'ouvrit et prit une bière

« En fait, j'aimerais bien garder le seul que je n'ai jamais eu »

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Castiel..L'émotion du moment sembla suspendre le temps...Il y a des liens qui ne se brisent jamais

Bobby intervint

« On a retrouvé la trace de La Croix...C'est à nous de jouer... »

« Ah bon ? « Dean sembla surpris

« Oui...Elanora sera notre guide...Habille toi »

Il fixa un Castiel surpris à son tour

« On part dans 5 minutes »

« j'aurais mieux fait de la fermer » lanca Dean

Il posa sa bière sur la table

Retour aux Enfers...

fin du chapitre XV


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre XVI « Trahisons »

Perdu au milieu du néant, cerné d'arbres géants aux feuillages noirs et aux cimes écrasées par des nuages de cendre et d'acide, il marchait errant droit vers l'infini et seule son ombre sembla inscrire dans ce décor funeste la seule trace de vie

A chacun son enfer, fut il le sien celui de la misère et du reflet de ses remords

Il entendait dans le bruit du vent, les murmures l'appeler tels des sirènes aux chants tortueux qui perdaient les marins

Tels une vipère prête à saisir sa proie, Elanora Diferatis se tenait droite et fière face à Dean et Sam. Elle sourit et ses dents blanches dans l'obscurité semblaient devenir des armes tranchantes

« Qui de vous le premier me donnera l'autorisation en ses lieux de vous montrer le chemin des profondeurs obscures…Qui de vous le premier ouvrira la porte qui mène à la pierre qui nous délivrera…Il est en ses lieux obligation de choix pour y parcourir son destin car nulle âme pure ne peut fendre l'enfer si la grâce en elle, elle ne possède »

Elle avait regardé les 4 hommes debout face à elle et avait prononcé ses mots en fixant chacun d'eux mais terminant sa phrase dans le regard de Castiel

« A vous seuls, la clef des enfers est offerte…Je ne peux être votre guide si votre âme , son corps ne quitte car il n'est nul chair et os qui parcourent les chemins de l'enfer…Vos corps ici resteront et vos âmes m'accompagneront…Il est autant d'enfer qu'il y a de paradis et chacun de vous , un miroir devra affronter…Ne quittez pas la route car la perdition sera vôtre alors…N'écoutez pas les voix, elles sont que tourments et mensonges…Ne vous laissez pas bercer par les illusions et les cœurs chauds, car il n'est en enfer que flammes et illusions »

Elle s'avanca vers eux

« Toi…. » Elle pointa du doigt Bobby

« Tu ne nous accompagneras pas….Contre les démons des Temps Anciens, ton corps est marqué mais contre les démons des Temps nouveaux, tu ne peux lutter….Il faut la marque posséder pour empêcher les âmes mortes de nuire aux vivantes…et un corps marqué est une âme qui l' est aussi »

Bobby se tourna vers les 3 autres, le regard perdu

« Tu veilleras sur leur corps, vieil homme…Car seules leurs âmes m'accompagneront et leur corps à la merci de tous sera, il leur faudra protection pour le retour prochain »

Elle lui fit un doux sourire qui fit céder Bobby, il se recula et rejoignit Missouri assise derrière le bureau

« Comment sais tu où est la pierre ? » s'interrogea Sam

« Sache que moi aussi, j'ai mes légions et qu'elles ont parcouru l'enfer sans répits à la recherche de l'étoile…Sache aussi que la pierre aux mots sacrés s'est mise à briller dans les travers des noirceurs….Nul ne sait par quel hasard, si hasard il y a , elle a trouvé place en nos entrailles mais il est dit que l'enfer et le paradis ne feront bientôt plus qu'un et qu'en ce jour sacré la pierre semble être le guide »

Elle ferma les yeux, pencha la tête vers l'avant , la paume des mains vers le sol et se mit à psalmodier des mots venus des tréfonds, les mots semblaient sortir de nulle part

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard de démon avait pris place…

« Chacun de vous a connu l'enfer…Mais sachez que celui que vous allez affronter à nul autre ne ressemblera…Méfiez vous des apparences…Méfiez vous des mots prononcés…Rien ne sera ce qu'il parait et l'invisible sera visible aux yeux qui de vérité les regardera ….Il écrit que nulle âme pure ne se perd en Enfer, que seul l'âme elle –même peut se pervertir…Ne croyez pas vos yeux…N'écoutez pas les mots…Ressentez…C'est là, notre seule porte de salut…

Il peut n'y avoir de retour….Alors vos corps à jamais sans âme resteront et perdu à jamais ils erreront… »

Sam fixa ses pieds…Il douta soudain de vouloir risquer à nouveau cette âme qu'il venait seulement de retrouver

« N'aie crainte, ton enfer, tu le partageras avec ton frère…Je partagerais celui de l'hybride »

Elle se tourna vers Castiel

« Il est amusant de penser que côte à côte l'ange et le démon marcheront »

Elle sourit

« Il est temps…Temps pour partir ou temps pour rester…il est votre choix que de ne vouloir m'accompagner…Fermez les yeux et la lumière suivez, c'est la seule vérité qui ne peut être caché dans les enfers…. »

Elle tendit les mains

« Qui de vous, le premier la main du démon va saisir…Qui de vous, en moi placera sa confiance pour vous mener à votre destinée »

Ses dents blanches telles des armes tranchantes…..

Dean et Sam se sentaient trahi, perdu…abandonné

Elle se mit à rire

« Qu'il fut aisé de vous bercer de mes mots…Vous aviez encore tant de foi en l'âme humaine, fut elle venue des Enfers »

De chaque main, elle place l'index sous leur menton

« Décidemment vous n'apprendrez jamais rien de vos erreurs passées…Ils vous semblent un plaisir que de les répéter »

Elle se tourna vers le bureau où Missouri et Bobby semblèrent figé

«Ne sont ils point là bien silencieux vos amis ?»

« Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ? » Dean voulut s'avancer vers elle mais il était prisonnier…prisonnier de lui-même

Elle marcha vers le bureau

« N'aies crainte…Je n'ai nulle utilité à les tuer….J'en aurais plus à les envoyer dans les Enfers…Il y a âmes violées qui désirent se venger et âmes poursuivies qui désirent chasser »

« Qui es tu ? »

Elle s'approcha de Sam tout sourire

« Je suis Elanora Diferatis….En cela, rien n'a changé … Et sachez que nulle parole que je n'ai prononcé ne fut mensonge…Il faut savoir interpréter le sens des mots pour leur trouver leur vraie valeur…Il y aura bien l'union des 3 terres mais sous des Temps nouveaux s'élèveront nos tours…Vous…humains…avez eu votre ère et si vous n'en aviez pas si mal usé, les portes des Temps Anciens, fermées à jamais auraient été »

Elle se recula et s'assied, rejetant dans un geste plein de grâce ses cheveux dans son dos

« Vous n'avez fait de cette terre offerte que sang et désolations…Il y a plus de haine en ses lieux que dans tous les enfers réunis car si les âmes perdent dans les flammes leur essence…Ici, c'est l'âme ouverte que les crimes vous perpétrez »

Elle croisa ses jambes et remit sa longue noire en place, la lissant des mains dans un geste calculé

« Il n'y a plus assez d'amour et d'espoir en vous, êtres de chair, pour sauver l'humanité…A nous de nous soulever à présent, des Enfers surgiront les plaies et le sang, se déverseront dans les rivières les infamies et la peste de ses fièvres brisera les dernières résistances…Les Démons nous montreront la voie de Notre Rédemption…Il est venu le temps pour nous de nous montrer au grand jour…Fini le froid et l'éternel obscurité…Fini les flammes et les tortures…La liberté nous est rendue…Nyarlathotep nous a guidé… »

« Tu te fais des illusions si tu crois qu'ils te laisseront en vie…Ils t'utilisent et quand ils en auront fini avec nous…Ce sera ton tour » lança Dean

« Nous sommes impures…Nous sommes des créatures…Nous sommes des démons…Notre haine, notre rage les nourrissent…Quand deviendrait on des âmes pures qu'ils nous dévoreraient….Mais marqués par les Enfers, nous sommes et au plus profond de ceux-ci, le Royaume des infinis où même Lucifer jamais n'a posé le regard…De ses vapeurs noires, il a nourri nos âmes brisées et a fait de nous ses guerriers..ses élus »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous tuer ? »

Elle fixa le regard de Sam

« Tu tiens si peu à la vie que si vite, tu veuilles t'en débarrasser ? »

Elle ferma les yeux

« Vous êtes des êtres bien étranges…Vous n'avez de cesse de mourir et de revenir d'entre les morts et cela semble vous manquer tant que toujours vers celle-ci vous tendez les mains…Accordez vous si peu d'importance à votre vie pour ainsi la sacrifier à tout vent ?

Il me semble que si vous n'étiez frères aucuns de vous 2 devant moi ne seraient présent… »

Elle rouvrit ses yeux…

« Vous tuez, je n'y trouverais aucun plaisir…Mais je vais vous renvoyer dans ses Enfers que vous affectionnez tant… » Elle sourit

« Tu pourras à nouveau partager ton âme déchirée, car dans la cage, si lucifer s'est assagi, Michael n'en est que plus en rage…. » fixant Sam

Elle tourna le regard vers Dean

« Quand à toi…je te réserve un châtiment plus subtil…A la torture, tu as pris goût, nul doute qu'il faudra t'en redonner l'appétit…Il est d'aucun de vous qui n'a remarqué ici l'absence de l'ange….Sache Dean que là, est ma vraie vengeance…Un jour, sur la table, son âme , tu trouveras et sache que elle aussi tu tortureras…Dus je mettre l'éternité, ce jour bénit des Enfers, je serais à tes côtés… »

Dans le regard de Dean, toute la détresse d'une vérité sournoise…

« Qu'as-tu fait de lui ? » lança Sam

« Il erre dans les méandres des Enfers, ton ami mi-ange mi-humain… »

Elle rit

« Il doit être encore le seul ange sur terre à croire en sa mission »

Dean tourna le regard vers elle

« Ne t'aies je pas dit que je ne mentais jamais ? Ne t'aies je pas dit quand chacune de mes paroles une vérité se cachait ?...Quand je disais qu'en chacun de nos 3 mondes, des traitres tissaient leur toile…Sur terre, en Enfer et au Paradis, Nyarlathotep, toujours a eu ses alliés… »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Dean

« La trahison est ta fidèle compagne…Vous avez fait échouer l' Apocalypse…Penses tu vraiment que là haut, ce Dieu venu des enfers à briser leur rêve de gloire »

Elle ricana

« Il faut savoir s'allier avec le plus fort pour mieux l'affaiblir …Sous le sourire de l'ange, se cache celui de la revanche… »

« Mitzrael ? » Sam sembla s'effondrer en prononçant le nom de leur allié

Elle applaudit doucement du bout des doigts sur sa paume

« C'est impossible…. »murmura Dean

« Ils n'ont que faire de vous…Humains…Ils sont fatigués de devoir à chaque millénaire, sur la terre, envoyer leurs légions pour vous sauver, vous, êtres qu'ils détestent plus que tout…Chair et sang qui de l'amour de leur père les avez détourné…Ils ne voient en vous que haine, peine, destruction, perversité…Ils n'ont pas foi en vous, ils n'ont plus foi en Dieu….A Mitzrael, les rennes du Paradis détiendra et celles des Enfers me reviendront…Ainsi chacun son royaume occupera, pendant que sur la terre, les démons des Temps Anciens étendront leurs maléfices …C'est l'heure de la vengeance….Nul ne peut à présent se mettre en travers de notre route…L'étoile se meurt dans les enfers et l'ange jamais ne la trouvera…Quand bien même en percevrait il la lumière, sur son chemin l'enfer… »

Elle rit et soudain cessa et fixa Sam et Dean

« Il est un secret que je vais vous dévoiler…car à jamais, dans les flammes de votre âme, il vous tourmentera… »

Elle tourna autour d'eux frôlant de sa main leurs épaules

« Il n'y avait pas mensonge à dire que le sang de la clé et celui de l'étoile unis fermeraient la porte….Le sang de l'ange était impur, l'étoile, il aurait pu servir et notre dessein à jamais perdu…Dans les enfers, de son plein gré, il est allé pour ne jamais son chemin y retrouver…Elle fut longue et patiente ma trahison quand dans ma main, la sienne, il a posé… »

Dean baissa le regard

« N'aies de chagrin…Tu retrouveras ton ami et de celui-ci, tu feras le plus puissant des anges déchus car cet être hybride est la nouvelle création divine…à qui les ailes ont été brisées, l' âme restaurée mais dont la grâce est restée…Il sera l'unique…Car l'avènement de Cthulhu mettra fin aux règnes de Dieu….et cet ange perverti sera notre arme ultime…La vengeance n'a de cesse d'être saveur quand dans les siècles d'attente, patiente notre heure…Nous ferons de lui l'arme qui servira les démons, l'arme qui servira les enfers et l'arme qui servira le Paradis car en lui seront l'homme de chair, la grâce de Dieu et le sang des Anciens…. »

Dean posa son regard embué sur Sam…Ainsi dont tous les sacrifices auront été vains…Ainsi dont la noirceur a envahi la lumière et à nouveau, il sera la main qui brisera le seau…

« La mort Sammy » murmura t il en souriant

« la mort Dean » murmura à son tour Sammy en fermant les yeux

Du fond des abymes survint alors une mélopée psalmodiée en cadence, Sam récita un langage de l'inconnu et Dean sans mot dire, ferma les yeux à son tour….

Sur le visage d'Elanora Diferatis, soudain la peur traça son chemin

« Ca ne se peut pas » murmura t elle dans un dernier souffle

Seul le bruit des branches qui sous ses pieds craquaient sembla perturber le silence qui se fit dans cet enfer sans nom…Les murmures soudain avaient cessé…

Dans ce noir, dans cet éternité d'obscurité, pas un souffle de vie…Les ombres menaçantes des arbres, l'écrasaient de tout leur poids….L'air sembla se raréfier, il respira de plus en plus mal .

Il marchait depuis des heures, peut-être même dans cet univers sans temps, depuis des jours, des années, des éternités…Il avait froid, alors qu'il y faisait chaud…Le vent giflait son visage qu'il tenta de protéger en relevant le col de sa veste noire…Quand il s'appuyait sur un arbre pour s'y reposer, sa main semblait y être avaler…Quand il voulait s'asseoir, le sol semblait se dérober…Marcher, toujours marcher…Tout droit, ne jamais s'arrêter, était ce là son destin dans ses enfers, une marche effrénée vers l' inconnu ?…

Où se trouve cette lumière qui doit lui apporter la rédemption ? Où se trouve l'étoile qui doit lui montrer la voie ?

Où est Elanora qui doit guider ses pas ?

Il trébucha sur une racine et se tomba à genou…Ses mains s'enfoncèrent si profondes dans le sol, que jusqu'aux coudes, il se sentit happé…Il tira de toutes ses forces et se dégagea…Combien de temps pourra t il encore lutter contre cet appel des tréfonds ?...N'était ce pas là sa véritable destinée ?…

Il fixa le ciel qui n'en était pas un…Un plafond sombre que seules quelques fugaces lumières semblaient fendre comme la chute des âmes vers les entrailles de feu….

Il dut se remettre en marche, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sol comme dans des marécages maudits…

La fatigue peu à peu s'empara de lui…Marcher fut torture et la douleur des coups de fouet glacé sur son visage lui donnait l'impression que sa chair se déchirait sous le vent…Ses yeux piquaient et troublaient sa vue…

Il maudissait ce corps humain qui se fatiguait, il maudissait cette grâce qui le faisait encore tenir debout…

Il avait mal aux pieds, ses baskets lui serraient les orteils tels un étau…Il serra les bras contre son torse pour essayer de garder la chaleur contre lui alors que tout ici, était chaleur et humidité…

Cette humidité qui collait son jean à ses jambes, freinant sa marche vers l'avant…

Il trébucha à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, il n'eut plus la force de se relever…Il sentit sous lui le sol se dérober

Agenouillé, il fixa le ciel…Un dernier appel à ce père qui l'avait abandonné….Il sentit alors derrière lui, quelqu'un l'attraper par les aisselles et le soulever..

Le sol reprit consistance…Et si la lumière n'éclaira pas l'obscurité, il lui sembla y voir plus avec plus de clarté.

Il se retourna pensant trouver derrière lui Elanora et devant lui, se présenta Mitzrael

« Mitzrael ? Mais … »

Mitzrael sourit mais d'une sourire étrange qui n'avait rien de celui d'un ange

« Tu n'es pas réel… » Il ferma les yeux mais quand il les rouvrit l'ange se dressait toujours devant lui

« Mon pauvre Castiel…te voilà à errer dans les Enfers à la recherche d'une pierre dont tu ne peux même pas percevoir la lumière….Pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'ai jamais prononcer les incantations qui la réveillerait… »

Il toisa Castiel , les mains dans le dos comme à son habitude

« Regarde toi…Tu n'as plus rien de l'ange que tu étais…Tu n'es même pas humain… »

Castiel tiqua

« Crois tu vraiment que moi, Mitzrael chef des légions divines, j'allais m'abaisser à servir un ange déchu au service des humains…Un ange dont les mains sont pleines du sang de mes frères et de mes sœurs…Un assassin, un traître….Tu es le seul ange encore à avoir foi en la race des hommes…Nul au Paradis qui soit encore de vie, n'attache d'importance à ses êtres de chair et de sang…Ses vaisseaux impurs qui pervertissent nos plus fidèles soldats »

Castiel ne dit mot

« Il fut un temps où ta loyauté n'avait d'égal que ton courage…Les doutes étaient alors ta force…Il fut une erreur à Michael que de voir en toi, un soldat aveugle….Je l'avais prévenu que le doute en toi serait une arme de destruction au contact des humains…Tu as perdu la foi, Castiel…Tu en as perdu ainsi le droit d'être des nôtres »

« Je n'ai jamais perdu la foi…Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour Dieu…Il est le père de ses êtres que tu dénigres tant…Je me devais de les sauver, il en était de mon devoir de soldat…de fils… »

« Quel père ? Celui qui a laissé dans l'oubli ses vrais enfants pour ses êtres de chair et de sang qui n'ont nulle foi en lui…Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait du cadeau offert »

« Je le regarde et j'y vois le reflet du Paradis, Mitzrael…Rien d'autre…Qu'ont-ils fait de pire que nous n'ayons fait ?...N'a-t-on jamais versé le sang ? Sommes nous plus pures qu'eux parce que les premiers ? Est ce que Père n'a pas offert à ses êtres le libre choix que nous anges étions incapables de faire…La loyauté ne suffit plus quand elle est irréfléchie »

« J'admire ton abnégation Castiel…vraiment…Il aurait bien plus utile de la mettre aux services des justes et non des impurs »

« De quel droit te proclames tu du juste ? et eux des impurs ? Qui a-t-il de juste à détruire des milliers de vie ? Qui es tu pour te proclamer l'égal de Dieu…Toi qui n'es que l'égal du Mal »

La fureur passa sur le visage de Mitzrael

« De quel droit oses tu douter de ma foi ? …J'ai le devoir de protéger les miens et ce peu importe si pour cela, la création de Dieu doit perdre son droit d'exister…Ce n'est pas moi qui suis la cause de tout ça…Ils ont, par leur horreur, rendu vie aux Temps Anciens…Nous ne sommes que les éléments d'un puzzle dont les humains avaient le plus de pièce…Ils ont gâché le cadeau qui leur avait été donné, ils ne méritent pas leur place ici bas… »

« Tu as vendu ta grâce au Malin…Crois tu qu'il te laissera la vie quand son chemin sera tracé ? Crois tu que le pouvoir de vos grâces leur importent peu…Mitzrael ouvre les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Ne comprends tu pas qu'ils se sont joués de nous…Chacun dressé l'un contre l'autre, nourrissant la bête qui nourrira le Monstre…Mitzrael, mon frère, je t'en supplie »

Mitzrael frappa du poing le visage de Castiel…Celui recula sous le choc….Il se tourna vers son ancien allié …Il frotta du pouce le sang qui coulait le long de sa lèvre

« Je t'interdis de me juger, traite….je t'interdis de m'appeler frère…Du jour où tu as posé la main sur ce maudit humain, tu n'as plus fait partie des nôtres…Je préfère m'allier aux Démons que voir les humains pervertir les miens…Ils n'ont que faire de nous, ils veulent la chair et la haine…Il n'y a plus aucun des 2 présent au Paradis

Je serais maître des Cieux et les Enfers pourront dresser leur tour sur la terre aux côtés des Démons…Il m'importe peu…Il n'y aura désormais plus jamais d'ange aux côtés des hommes et plus jamais leur nom ne sera prononcer aux royaumes des justes »

« Tu me dis traite et tu t'allies aux Démons et aux Enfers….Tu trahis par la même de la parole de Dieu »

« Quelle parole..Ayez foi en moi ? Quel moi ? il est où ce Père que tu vénères tant…Castiel ouvre les yeux…Il nous a abandonné…Il t'a abandonné…Crois tu que ce soit lui qui t'a ramené à la vie… »

Il rit

« C'est moi...Personne d'autres que moi….Il me fallait tenir ses maudits humains à distance, tu étais devenu un des leurs…Je t'ai utilisé mon pauvre et naif ange..»

Castiel recula

« Mais je me suis trompé sur un point…ta loyauté n'avait pas de limite…Jamais je me serais imaginé que tu sacrifierais tout jusqu'à ton « âme » pour sauver cette humanité…La liberté de pensée, cette arme à double tranchant…Du coup, j'ai du changer mes plans, ton allié, je suis devenu et de l'enfer, un autre est apparu »

Le visage de Castiel se figea

«Elanora «

Mitzrael fixa le sol

« On y trouvait chacun notre compte…l'Enfer pour elle, le Paradis pour moi…Tous 2 ne portons aucune intérêt aux humains…je lui ai offert en plus, un cadeau dont elle rêvait depuis bien longtemps…la tête des frères sur un plateau et un hybride en prime…Elle viendra l'heure où ton ami à nouveau te trahira et tu deviendras alors l'arme de destruction des 3 mondes, elle sera là ma vengeance…Ses humains pour qui tu as tout perdu…Ses humains te tueront… »

Il se mit à rire

« Tu n'as plus rien d'un ange…Dans ce rire, il n'y a plus rien de la grâce…Tu t'es perverti tout seul…Le Paradis est le prochain Enfer, je te dis…Tu m'as peut être ramené mais l'être que je suis devenu, n'est pas ta création… »

Castiel recula et de sa manche sortit un poignard céleste

« Tue moi et tu ne sortiras jamais de cet enfer… »

« Comme tu me l'as si bien dit, je n'ai plus rien à perdre Mitzrael »

Ce dernier s'avança et à son tour, de sa manche, sortit un poignard

« Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi…Tu es faible, tu es humain…tu es de chair et d'os »

« Oui mais la cause pour laquelle je me bats est juste »

Il s'élança

Et dans la forêt silencieuse soudain le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquent résonna

Castiel et Mitzrael…Des anges en enfer se battent…Un nouveau temps de règne s'annonce pour que chez l'ennemi, les grâces s'abiment

Castiel sentit soudain le poignard dans la chair s'enfoncer…Il recula…Sur ses mains du sang, sur son pantalon, ce même qui coula

Il croisa alors le regard de Mitzrael qui sourit…

Une voix dans le lointain…Des incantations venues de la nuit des temps comme un chant religieux résonnant dans la nef…

Une lumière à l'horizon….L'appel….

La fin du voyage

L'Adieu aux Enfers

Fin du châpitre XVI


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre XVII « Ultime »

Marcher vers la lumière...Marcher vers son destin…L'appel de la pierre…

Le chant de l'étoile…Le sang impur…

Tracer la voie vers l'infini

Tracer la voie vers le noir absolu

Elle était là, devant eux, fière et droite, le regard clair et perçant…

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle noya son regard dans le leur et leur sourit

Il y avait de l'incrédulité dans ses yeux là que de retrouver devant eux, une Elanora qui ne ressemblait plus en rien à la Diferatis

« Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous n'êtes pas égarer dans les Enfers et que la voix de mon Maître, vous avez suivi…Il est bonheur que de retrouver le corps que l'âme à quitter quand pure elle vous revient »

Bobby s'approcha

« Content de vous revoir les garçons »

Il ne put s'empêcher de les serrer dans ses bras. Mais ni Dean, ni Sam en cet instant précis ne semblèrent réagir

Est-ce là encore , le rêve, le cauchemar ou la réalité ?

Comment savoir si encore en cet instant, l'Enfer n'était pas une vérité

« N'ayez doute…En vos âmes, la voix de lucifer n'a-t-elle pas tracé le chemin ? Ne ressens tu pas Sam, la paix retrouvée ?…Le choix du sacrifice plutôt que l'oubli….En cela, la victoire sur les Enfers vous avez gagné… »

Dean regarda son frère…Etait- ce là le retour ou encore une faille dans les Enfers…Un piège prêt à se refermer…

« Vous semblez douter? Aux Enfers, vous vous croyez encore oublié? »

Elle s'approcha d'eux en décroisant ses bras avec délicatesse et grâce, en ca, Sam reconnut la beauté d'Elanora et non la froideur de Diferatis

Elle posa en fermant les yeux, ses mains sur leurs épaules et des mots sortant du néant, elle leur montra le chemin du retour…

Au loin dans l'infini des obscurités, une lumière semblait jaillir et sur le visage de Diferatis apparut celui d'une âme noire prise par la main du Maître…Dans les profondeurs infinies, ce tourment sans fin pervertira le rien…Sam en lui sentit le sacrifice d'un ange…Lucifer dans la cage, à jamais prisonnier, ses derniers moments de lumière, les en à délivrer…A présent, dans les Enfers restera enfermé cet ange préféré abandonné du Père pour sauver l'humanité…Puisse Dieu en sa sagesse, quand le retour sera, entre ses mains sauvés ce fils aimé…

Un brouillard de cendre et 2 mains blanches et vers la chair retournèrent les âmes

Détourner leur regard pour qu'ils ne voient à l'horizon d'un autre enfer briller l'étoile, le sang impur et la mort promise…

Elle ota ses mains et de ses longs doigts, elle caressa leurs joues…Elle se recula

« Il en est ainsi que les yeux de l'enfer sur vous se soient posés, pour que sur celui d'un autre, ils ne s'attardent….Il n'était pas de votre enfer de découvrir l'étoile mais de celui de l'ange que d' y tracer son chemin »

Elle baissa le regard

Dean regarda tour à tour Bobby qui avait rejoint Missouri, silencieuse, assise au bureau puis sur Elanora et Sam

Il chercha du regard trace de Castiel et devant son absence, la colère monta

« Tu le savais »

Il sentit en lieu la rage montée, la déception, la peine …Un ensemble de douleur qui lui pressait le cœur

« Tu l'as envoyé exprès là -bas….tu savais que c'est lui qui trouverait la pierre…Tu l'as envoyé à la mort » hurla Dean

« Tu te trompes…encore…sur moi…et sur lui… » Sa voix était douceur

Elle le regarda mais dans ses yeux nulle haine, nulle rancoeurs….Peut -être même un peu de ce chagrin que l'on dit humain

« C'était la décision…Il est de sa destinée que d'être celui qui fermera la porte …Il a le sang impur qui l'ouvrira, il aura l'étoile qui la fermera, il connait les mots pour tenter la bête…Il est notre seul espoir…Si en cela, il échoue, il en sera de même pour toute l'humanité »

Den contena sa rage en passant ses mains sur son visage

« je me fous de cette humanité de merde…Tu m'entends Diferatis….je m'en fous…Si c'est à coup de sacrifice, de mort et larme qu'on doit encore une fois la sauver, je préfère la voir crever…Tu m'entends parce que ca changera rien à rien….Si c'est pas aujourd'hui…cette fichue porte, elle s'ouvrira dans une décennie ou dans un siècle mais elle s'ouvrira parce que l'homme est pourri et que tous nos sacrifices auront été vains …. On ne peut pas laisser Cass mourir pour en justifier son existence »

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et respira profondément en fermant les yeux

Il sentit sur lui tous les regards se poser mais aucun mot ne fut prononcer

« Je suis fatigué de voir mourir ceux que j'aime, Elanora…ma mère, mon père, Jo, Helen, Ash et tous les autres…Sammy que j'ai cru perdre à jamais…Et maintenant, je dois rester là, les bras ballants à attendre que Cass meurt sans rien faire , juste parce que cet imbécile croit qu'il ne vaut rien et qu'il ne mérite que la mort….Foutaise… »

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'avança vers Elanora

« Si il te reste encore une once d'humanité dans ce corps rongé par les enfers….Je t'en supplie …aide moi à le sauver »

Elle leva les yeux dans les siens

« Je ne peux pas Dean…Quand bien même, je le voudrais…Quand bien même, j'aimerais t'aider…je ne le peux pas… »

Il recula furieux

« Qu'aies je à espérer d'un démon qui n'est là que pour sa propre rédemption…Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est que cette fichue porte se referme et avec elle, l'espoir d'une vie normale pour toi…Tu te fous bien de savoir combien de vie cela coutera…. »

Il dévisagea toute la petite assemblée silencieuse

« Vous n'avez rien à dire…? »

Le silence toujours oppressant, si lourd…Qui en disait plus que les mots

« La vie d'un homme fut- il de chair et de lumière ne vaut pas le sacrifice de milliard d'autres, Dean…Crois -tu qu'il pourrait vivre, cet ange avec le sang qui se déverserait dans les rivières et les cris qui perceraient les nuits éternelles…alors qu'il aura pu d'un seul geste tous les sauver »

Elle tenta de se raccrocher son regard mais Dean était perdu entre la raison et ses sentiments

« Il doit y avoir une autre solution ?... » laissa t-il tombé désemparé.

Il recula et s'effondra dans le fauteuil, les mains enfouissant son visage

A l'arrière, dans le ciel qui n'en fut plus…Ni soleil, Ni nuit…Par les portes pénétraient les ombres des Temps Anciens…Azazoth étend de son noir dessein…la mort, la haine et le doute…

De l'autre côté, Cthulu attend son heure…Nyarlathotep et Yog-Sothoth….Dans les profondeurs de l'infini ont dressés leurs couronnes et leurs épines

Ils dansent et chantent dans les tréfonds ses Démons des Temps Anciens sur ses terres bientôt cercueil des hommes, des anges et des démons

C'est dans un même geste que l'ange et l'humain portèrent à leur bras, la main

L'un perdu sur terre

L'autre perdu dans les Enfers

Elanora Diferatis sentit soudain ce puissant aura et le regard de Missouri sur elle pesa quand de ce même lien, elle ressentit la puissance

Dean avait levé le regard sur son frère….

Plus puissant que la mort, est-ce là le souffle divin…Dieu, du plus profond des infinis en cet instant a-t-il parlé ?

Même dans leurs danses frénétiques, sur les démons, un instant, le silence est tombé…

Elanora sourit…

« Il a trouvé l'étoile…Elle a ressenti en lui l'appel du sang et dans son âme, l'appel de la lumière…Il a réussi…La pierre, il détient…Il nous faut , de Mitzrael, les incantations traduites pour qu'ainsi à la porte, l'étoile puisse ouvrir sur l'infini…Puisse t elle lui montrer le chemin vers cet enfer plus profond que l'enfer et entre le purgatoire et les Temps Anciens, le chemin de la perdition »

Dans le regard de Mitzrael, la vie soudain sembla s'éteindre…Il porta la main à son bas ventre et étonné regarda le sang entre ses doigts fuir son vaisseau, nulle lumière, nulle grâce en cet être…

Mitzrael sourit et sur ses genoux, s'affala….l'arme divine dans un filet de lumière disparut et la vie à jamais quitta ce corps qui n'en fut…

Castiel se pencha et dans le regard de Mitzrael, les noirs yeux d'un démon avant le vide et le trépas…

Une voix dans le lointain

Une lumière à l'horizon…L'appel

Castiel baissa la tête, un peu d'amertume dans ce visage car vers un destin sans retour, ses pas le guideront

Dans un langage qui lui sembla familier mais dont il ne comprit le sens, Castiel suivit cette étrange mélopée venue de la nuit des temps…

Tomber, trébucher…A chaque fois, se relever….

Il se sentit observé et d'entre ses arbres, où nulle vie ne sembla possible, surgirent soudain des êtres difformes et rampants…Rien de l'enfer en ses êtres tentaculaires …Azazoth….lui aussi l'appel avait entendu….

Castiel sortit de sa manche, un 2eme poignard…Il lui fallait atteindre le sommet avant que ses êtres du néant ne l'atteignent

L'étoile…. il se mit à courir vers sa lumière…

Cette impression étrange d'être dans un couloir sans issue…courir vers sa fin sans jamais l'atteindre

Il lui fut dur de respirer cet air impur, ses jambes lourdes glissèrent et se blessèrent à chaque chute…Tout sembla vouloir ralentir sa course vers cette délivrance et cette mélopée qui s'éloignaient plus qu'elles ne s'approchaient

On entendit bientôt plus que le souffle rogue de sa respiration et les feuilles qui frissonnaient sous le poids des démons glissant…

Cette odeur qui se rapproche…Il tomba encore et la bête agile sur sa jambe sauta , il sentit une brûlure atroce qui lui arracha un cri

Il se pencha et d'un coup de poignard perça la bête qui gesticula sur elle-même en émettant un son si strident qu'il dut s'en boucher les oreilles.

Dans un dernier soubresaut, elle se vida et son odeur infâme pourrit l'herbe sous elle

Castiel se releva, boitant, il reprit sa course effrénée vers le sommet

On pouvait entendre dans le lointain les cris des rampants dévorant leur mort….

Un cratère, le fond noir des ténèbres.…L'Enfer après l'enfer, le royaume des Anciens Mondes…La porte vers R'lyeh…La porte vers Cthulhu…La porte vers sa fin…Et en son centre, une lumière, brillante cœur vivant au milieu du rien…L'étoile attendait son destin, suspendue dans le vide attendant la main qui se tendrait pour en saisir son essence

Oseras tu …oh toi…main du destin dans le vide sauter

Oseras tu …oh toi…jeter ta vie dans ma lumière

Psalmodies venues de la pierre…Un appel…

Castiel ferma les yeux…

« Dean…Sam… » murmura t il dans un dernier souffle

Il recula des quelques pas, prit son élan et se jeta dans le vide

Il tendit les mains et du bout des doigts toucha la pierre qui s'éclaira soudain et illumina les Enfers…Il n'eut plus ni pierre, ni homme, ni ange….

Dans les tréfonds, les danses cessèrent…Dans les forêts infernales, les rampants se figèrent…

Dans les tréfonds de l'île morte aux 3 pics, Nyarlathotep et Yog-Sothot se regardèrent…

Dans un cri qui fit trembler les mers et les océans, tous les Shaans, ils réveillèrent…..

Il n'est pas encore tracé le chemin du Maître Cthulhu car sur sa route, un ange s'est dressé…

Les Cieux se déchirèrent et comme pour purifier la terre, le déluge…Le ciel fendu d'éclair, la colère divine…. la pluie, le chagrin des anges…

Chaque coup de tonnerre faisait trembler les murs et les déchirements du ciel éclairaient les visages silencieux

Il n'y eut ni crainte, ni désespoir…Mais comme une fatalité sur tous les traits des visages marqués…

« l'ultime bataille a commencé » murmura Diferatis

« Il est entre les mains d'un seul même ange et humain que de ne nous sauver des trépas »

Dean se leva et se tourna, observant sans un mot les éclairs déchirés le ciel

« Et lui ?...Qui le sauvera ?… » Dean sembla s'adresser ses mots

Dans un nouvel éclair apparut Mitzrael, le visage fermé. Il tenait entre ses mains, les parchemins

Dean vit son reflet dans les carreaux mais ne se retourna pas, continuant de regarder sur les vitres, les gouttes de pluie mourir.

Missouri sortit alors de cette torpeur dans laquelle depuis leur départ pour les Enfers, elle s'était plongée. Elle se leva et vint à la rencontre de l'ange vers nul ne sembla vouloir tendre la main

En ses instants suspendus où les Mondes Anciens tracent leur chemin, ceux-ci semblèrent avoir perdu le leur

Missouri plongea son regard dans celui de Mitzrael et lui sourit, il y avait de la compassion dans ce sourire et de l'espoir dans ce regard

Il lui tendit les parchemins

« Ce sont là, les incantations de Vach-Viraj…Seuls ses mots peuvent repousser dans leur infini, les Démons où ils demeuraient »

Il regarda la fenêtre et sur le ciel éclairé de mille cicatrices de lumière se posèrent en un même regard le sien et celui de Dean

«Mes légions combattent les Shaans qui partout sur terre s'éveillent et dans les Enfers, les démons combattent les êtres rampants…De toutes parts, nous sommes attaqués parce qu'en cet instant, l'ultime bataille a commencé…L'étoile est notre dernier espoir, si celle-ci n'atteint la porte alors Cthulhu le grand Maître apparaitra et n'y aura plus que désespoir et mort et ce sera là, la fin de l'humanité et des 3 mondes »

Il regarda Missouri

« Tu devras les lire ses incantations quand de part la voix de Diferatis, mes ordres, tu entendras »

Missouri prit les parchemins, elle les ouvrit et les incantations traduites, elle put lire

« Même si les mots, tu ne comprends, même si ce langage t'est inconnu…N'aies crainte…Récite les…Ils prendront vie quand par la voix, ils seront réveillés »

«Es tu sur que ta voix par moi, trouveras le chemin….Je suis démon et tu es ange ? »

Mitzrael se tourna vers elle

« Tu es chair et enfant de Dieu…Peu importe le voyage et les terres de cendre…Ici, à présent, tu as combattu à nos côtés, ce sont les tiens qui dans les tréfonds combattent et meurent…Tu es la voix de leur rédemption….Tu portes leur espoir….Si quelques -uns d'entre eux dans la noirceur demeurent, les Enfers leur resteront..Mais il y a plus d'âmes blessés dans ses ténèbres que d'âmes noires et sans espoir…C'est l'heure du Grand Pardon…En toi, je place toute ma confiance Elanora Diferatis car de mon frère aimé, tu es l'élue…Il me reviendra quand cette guerre sera finie et d'autres aux enfers en tiendront les portes… »

Diferatis s'approcha et posa sa main sur le torse de Mitzrael qui posa sa main sur la sienne

« Ceci est le nouveau déluge…Il nettoiera toute putréfaction et sur une nouvelle terre de lumière et d'espoir, nous pourrons reconstruire le paradis perdu…Je ne sais si chacun de nous sera pardonner pour ses pêchés et le sang coulé mais il en était écrit que ses portes devaient s'ouvrir…Dieu nous offre là l'ultime arche….Nous avons en son nom tant de crimes perpétrés…Espérons que la leçon donnée dans toutes les âmes, au levé, soit inscrite…

Un nouveau chapitre, nous inscrirons ou le dernier nous fermeront mais ceci est l'ultime en ses Temps Nouveaux »

Il lâcha sa main et se redressa, fier comme à son habitude

« Ceci est notre dernière rencontre...Si vivant, des tréfonds, je dois revenir, chez les miens, je retournerais et vers les humains, à jamais, je serais l'absent…Car il est de mon destin que d'être le gardien des légions et en ca, sur terre, je ne reviens qu'en tant de guerre…Si cette bataille est gagné…Il est de mon vœu de ne jamais connaître le retour ici -bas.. »

Sam s'avança

« Merci Mitzrael…Pour tout… » Il lui tendit la main…L'ange la regarda un moment et puis la serra

« J'ai longtemps méjuger les hommes…Vous avez toujours été à mes yeux que des êtres de violence et bien peu d'entre vous, des êtres de Dieu….J'étais le bras armé de Michael…Je serais dorénavant le bras armé du Père…Tant qu'il demeurera sur terre des êtres comme vous, tant qu'il demeurera des êtres comme elle… »

Il tourna le regard sur Elanora

« Dans les Enfers et tant qu'il demeurera dans les Cieux, des êtres comme Castiel, il y aura toujours de l'espoir »

Il serra de sa 2eme main, celle de Sam et lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire humain…

« Il me faut à présent vous quitter…Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre… »

« Et nous…on fait quoi ? » Dean se retourna

« Vous en avez fait déjà plus que votre part…Votre chemin s'arrête ici…Si après les incantations, dans l'infini rien ne change, le combat vain devra reprendre…Et il ne sera pas trop que vos bras se rajoutent au combat »

Il s'approcha de Dean

« Si cette guerre, nous gagnons…tu seras libre…Il te sera offert une chance nouvelle …Je vois bien au fond de toi que cela te fait peur…Espères tu vraiment la victoire ? cette récompense ne te fait- elle pas plus craindre que joie ?..Je te le dis, Dean…il te sera offert le temps du repos et en celui-ci tu trouveras la paix….Il en est ainsi de ta destinée combien même tu la refuserais…. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ainé et plongea dans son regard

«Il aura de la lumière au bout de tes ténèbres…En cela, je te fais la promesse… »

Dean sentit la chaleur envahir son corps comme si la lumière de Mitzrael en lui sembla pénétrer

« Tu vas où ? » Lance Bobby

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui…Il releva la tête et fixa l'ange

« Missouri doit réciter les incantations….Elanora te servir d'intermédiaire…Pourquoi ? Tu connais surement les mots de ses parchemins par cœur…Non…Tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour les dire à ta place »

Il s'avance vers Mitzrael

« Alors tu peux endormir les garçons avec tes beaux discours ou flatter l'égo de Missouri ou celui de la démone mais moi, j'y crois pas une seconde…Alors, à moins que tu ailles droit au suicide…Je veux une explication…Parce que sinon, tes incantations, personne ne te les débitera »

Il s'approcha de Missouri et lui arracha des mains les parchemins

« Bobby…qu'est -ce que tu fous ?...T'es devenu dingue » lança Sam

« Dingue non…Méfiant oui….Pourquoi venir ici avec ses traductions…Il lui suffisait de les lire et le tour était joué…Castiel a l'étoile non…Il doit être face aux Démons maintenant…Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore prononcé ses fichus incantations hummm »

« Il a raison » Dean recula

« Pas un mot ne sera prononcé de ses parchemins tant que tu ne nous diras pas toute la vérité »

Mitzrael s'approcha de Bobby

« Tu crois me faire peur, vieil homme, avec tes menaces…Oublies tu à qui tu parles ? «

Il leva la main et Bobby fut projeter contre son bureau, il lâcha les parchemins…L'ange les ramassa…Personne n'osa bouger…

Il se pencha sur le vieux chasseur et lui tendit la main….Bobby croisa son regard et dans celui-ci, nul haine, nul colère…Juste de la lassitude…Il prit la main tendue et se releva

L'ange se retourna et rendit les parchemins à Missouri.

« Il m'attend...Je dois le rejoindre… …Il n'a plus force de mener le combat seul »

Il baissa le regard

« En lui, j'avais fait la promesse du silence…Mais, je ne peux garder les raisons de mon absence et de la sienne dans l'ombre…Nous avons lutter ensemble et je vous dois la vérité »

Il mit ses mains derrière son dos

« Il est chair dont le sang Yog-Sothoth ne peut faire couler, il est lumière dont Nyarlathotep ne peut s'approcher, il est homme et ange que les Shaans ne peuvent toucher…Il est l'étoile dont nul ne peut s'échapper…Tous autour de lui pour l'en écarter mais de la porte, ils n'ont la force de l'éloigner….Il me faut le rejoindre parce qu'en ses tréfonds les Démons, les êtres rampants ont appelé et les morsures de ceux-ci sont comme des poisons qui rongent les chairs et endorment les âmes pour mieux s'en repaitre…De nul être, ils n'ont crainte car des infinis et de toutes vies, toujours ils se sont nourris…Azazoth le puissant, le malfaisant…leur maître les guide… »

Il leva le regard vers Dean

« Dans les enfers, les rampants sur lui ont versé le venin et dans ses chairs, la mort a tracé son chemin…Il m'attend, Dean…Il sera furieux de savoir qu'en lui, j'ai trahi la confiance »

« Comme ca …Trahi la confiance….On était censé rien en savoir…C'est ca… »

« Il suffit…le temps m'est imparti…Je perds ici des instants précieux en des bavardages inutiles…Il en est ainsi…Elanora entendra ma voix et Missouri ouvrira la porte des Mondes Anciens…Si il est de mon devoir de mourir pour cela, il se fera…Je suis soldat, c'est là mon devoir…C'est là, le devoir de Castiel…Il est du vôtre de ne pas faire de nos sacrifices , des morts vaines »

Dean s'approcha si près de Mitzrael qui celui-ci faillit tomber en reculant, il sentit soudain sous son cou, la pointe d'un poignard

« Tu vas m'emmener avec toi ou je te le fais bouffer jusqu'à la garde…Ce combat, on l'a mené ensemble et on le terminera ensemble »

Sam s'avança

« Il a raison Mitzrael, on ne sera pas trop de 2 pour t'aider…Tu ne peux veiller Cass et en même temps combattre tous les démons qui te feront face…Tu dois accepter notre aide… »

Dean surprit de la réaction de Sam détourna le regard, Mitzrael en profita pour le frapper au ventre en attrapant le poignard de l'autre main

Il disparut aussitôt

De rage, Dean balança son pied dans la chaise qui traversa la pièce et se fracassa sur la table

Le silence, la colère, la peine…tout sembla flotté dans l'air… Pesant…

Sam vint vers son frère pour le relever

Il est des appels que même les anges ne peuvent ne pas entendre

Il est d'un combat commun que de battre l'ennemi dans ce qu'il avait mis tant de siècles à dresser l'un contre l'autre…

Ainsi l'union des hommes, des anges et des démons dans un ultime combat…

La lumière même des ténèbres plus claire que celle des infinis

Brille l'étoile et en son cœur, meurt les Démons…

Fin du chapitre XVIII


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre XVIII « Sang »

« Il en est venu le temps de l'ultime combat…..Levez vos armées hommes de foi…Levez vos boucliers de feu, chairs de démons…Eclairez de vos lumières, soldats de Dieu car il est en cet instant de verser votre sang, pour que celui noir des Démons des Temps Anciens ne versent le sien sur la chair de vos enfants…Marchez en ses temps de colère…Mourez en ses Temps Nouveaux…Une ère nouvelle approche qui glorifiera le sacrifice pour la résurrection de tous »

Ainsi les mots, dans le dernier des chapitres du livre sacré, tracé de la main de Dieu…

Dans un éclair, tout disparut…Un vieux chasseur, une médium et un démon et dans l'absolu, le néant. Il n'y avait pour seuls bruits que le tonnerre et la pluie. Missouri s'assit et les incantations, dans sa tête récita…Le regard de Bobby égaré, dans l'absence, la peur d'un adieu.

Elanora s'approcha de lui et sur son épaule, une main compatissante posa

« N'aies crainte…Il est de leur destin que de tous se retrouver pour l'ultime…Il leur faut terminer le chemin ensemble ou à jamais le regret les poursuivra si demain, l'aube noire se lève sur nos terres »

Elle regarda par la fenêtre le ciel sombre rongeant la lumière et dans un regard Bobby fit de même

« Le ciel se déchire, tout comme les âmes aux enfers…La pluie déluge ressemble aux larmes versées par les anges sur notre destin…Voila 4 êtres bien différents et pourtant si ressemblant qui de leurs mains armées, notre destinée tiennent…Je ne sais si tous en reviendront mais il est dit que l'enfer ne laissera pas leur sang coulé en vain »

A nouveau, vers le sol, la paume de ses mains, elle tourna…Les yeux fermés, elle psalmodia des mots dont nul en ses lieux, ne connait le sens….Quand elle les rouvrit, elle sourit…

« Allez…Et si même la mort vous devez affronter, n'ayez crainte…Vous êtes immortels et toujours vous me reviendrez…Mes fidèles compagnons aux lames acérées »

« Qu'as-tu fait, Elanora ? » Bobby l'interrogea du regard

« Il n'est pas dit que nul être des Enfers ne sera présent quand la victoire, nous acclameront…Il est des humains, des anges face aux Démons Anciens…A présent, à leurs côtés, les enfers aussi seront »

Ce fut d'abord, l'odeur, horrible qui prenait à la gorge, rappel de l'Antre…

Ce fut le noir dans lequel pourtant le regard percevait la pleine lumière…

Le froid qui perçait les os…et l'air respiré qui écrasait de sa chaleur…

Lieux de tous les contraires…Un enfer dans les Enfers

Au loin, une musique lancinante, sans mélodie, sans instrument, ensemble de cris et de bruits infernaux…Les Démons dansent, les Démons célèbrent, les Démons préparent le venue du Grand Maître

« Qu'est- ce que…Putain, où est ce qu'on est ? » lança Dean en se relevant, fouillant du regard ce qui sembla être à première vue, une grotte

Sam était debout à ses côtés, le visage fermé, les traits tirés…Dean se retourna et là, devant lui, un spectacle d'horreur

Une vaste pièce, dans la roche construite, et partout du sang séché, des chairs putréfiées, des os et des crânes en un amas dressé…Des ombres ailées dont à jamais la lumière et la grâce ont été sacrifié…Une vapeur noire semblant encore flottée et comme un sombre brouillard, le sol baigner…Et cette immonde odeur qui jusque dans le cœur marquait de son empreinte

Dean fut pris d'un haut le cœur et vomit…

Jamais pareille horreur, ils n'avaient vu et pourtant de leurs vies, ils pouvaient en dresser des listes sans fin….A jamais l'image de ses corps mutilés, d'enfants et de femmes, de vieillards et d'ange restera gravée, tout comme celle des démons déchirés dans l'Antre oubliée…

Si il en est eu des combats, contre l'Enfer et le Paradis, de ses Démons des Temps Anciens, il est celui qui sera le plus important à gagner

Il ne se peut de laisser pareille abomination sur terre , dans les enfers et dans les Cieux étendre ses plaies et monstruosités.

Dean se redressa et essuya sa bouche. Sam était pétrifié et des larmes suspendues lui brouillaient la vue.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ? « murmura t il

« Mitzrael dirait que c'est notre destin….Moi, je pense surtout qu'on a pas eu de bol…On a tiré les mauvais numéros dans les mauvais bols » Il sourit amer et Sam en fit de même

Un bruit de pas, écho aux arrières, Dean sortit son arme et Sam en fit de même.

Ils pouvaient percevoir des ombres venir à eux.

Au loin, les chants résonnaient et glaçaient les sangs

Dean fit signe à Sam de ranger son arme et prit son couteau. Sam en fit de même

Peu d'utilité la marque sur la lame car nul démons des enfers ici à combattre mais une lame pour le silence et ne réveiller les rampants qui dorment

Plaqués contre le mur, ils attendirent ce qui leur parut une éternité et qui ne fut que secondes.

Ils étaient de nombres ses ombres et dans un regard échangé, peu d'espoir...Mais ils leur semblèrent invisible quand à leurs côtés, ils passèrent…Une dizaine aux regards blancs vers la salle cimetière dirigèrent leur pas.

En reculant, Sam marcha sur un os qui craqua et les derniers des Shaans s'arrêtèrent

« Merde » Sam dans un même élan frappa au visage le premier et repoussa le 2eme du pied vers Dean qui le retourna et lui planta son couteau dans l'œil.

Mais c'était trop tard, les autres alertés par le bruit rebroussèrent chemin en émettant de sombres grognements qui résonnèrent dans la grotte donnant l'alerte car les chants soudain cessèrent et des cris stridents semblèrent jaillir des tréfonds

« Sammy… vite… » hurla Dean en descendant la petite pente qui donnait sur la grande salle

Dans sa course, il dut freiner car sur le sol ensanglanté, il glissa…Sam le retint avant qu'il ne tomba

« Qu'est- ce qu'on fait maintenant ?...ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux…On a aucune chance »

Dean vit arrivé une dizaine d'autres Shaans et chercha du regard une sortie possible

« Putain… Mais y a pas de sortie dans ce trou à rat ? »

Dos à dos, les frères firent face aux Shaans.

Ils ressortirent leurs armes, d'une main le couteau, de l'autre, le feu….

« D'abord le couteau Sammy…. »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire gaffe au bruit ? »

Ils virent alors une partie des Shaans détournés leur pas car à l'arrière 2 des leurs eurent leurs visage transpercés par un poignard divin…Ils n'étaient plus seuls….Castiel et Mitzrael les avaient rejoint

D'autres Shaans pénétrèrent dans la salle, marchant sur les os et les chairs, faisant craqués les morts sous leur pas…Dean et Sam toujours collés l'un à l'autre ne s'écartant que pour frapper au visage ses êtres possédés à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de s'approcher. Dean utilisait la crosse de son revolver pour les aveugler en leur tapant le visage visant les arcades mais la douleur jamais ne les fit reculer.

Un Shaan attrapa Sam par le bras, le lui tordant, l'obligea à lâcher son couteau tandis qu'il tentait de repousser un 2eme assaillant…Sam lui tira une balle dans le front et tourna l'arme et tira une seconde fois, explosant le crâne du 2eme…Le bruit fit écho à l'infini….

Dean tapait au travers de tout, perçant poitrine, visage et bras, frappant de même….Fermant les yeux pour éviter les éclats de sang. Il y avait là, rage et frustration et souvenirs des corps d'innocent offert en sacrifice…A chaque coup, une vengeance….

A l'arrière, Mitzrael et Castiel avaient fort à faire car c'est vers l'ange porteur de l'étoile que les Shaans se dirigeaient toujours…Son âme était protégée mais son corps, humain lui, pouvait connaitre la mort. Castiel avait du mal à se mouvoir, sa jambe le faisait souffrir, et à chaque appui sur celle-ci, son visage grimaça…

Armé de ses 2 poignards, il jouait des bras et des mains et plus d'un sur ceux-ci virent leur visage s'abimer…Il était guerrier, cet ange …

Sam ne put s'empêcher un instant de baisser la garde en regardant son ami sous ce jour nouveau….Car jamais, Castiel devant eux n'avait montré sa face guerrière.

Dean par le menton tua le dernier Shaan et en reprenant son souffle et son calme suivit du regard celui de son frère.  
>Mitzrael repoussait des pieds et de la garde, chaque Shaan qui s'approchait de lui. Agile, il évitait les coups, les parait et plantait toujours juste son poignard…<p>

Dean frappa sur l'épaule de Sam.

« On y va »

Sam se releva, ramassa son couteau et suivit son frère…

Un Shaan s'aperçu de la blessure de l'ange et quand celui-ci planta son poignard dans le visage de l'un, cet autre frappa du pied sur sa jambe. Castiel sous la douleur, tomba sur ses genoux. Le Shaan arracha du visage de son compagnon le poignard et le leva sur Castiel

« CASS » hurla Dean en courant vers lui mais il glissa sur le sang et tomba sur le côté

Sam lui s'était déjà dirigé vers Mitzrael et détourna le regard vers Castiel qui tendit la main et arrêta le coup de son autre poignard mais il n'avait plus la force de se relever…Un 2eme Shaan arriva vers lui.

Et puis, un grognement…Un souffle rauque….Et comme happé par l'invisible, le 2éme Shaan fut projeté sur son dos et sa tête arrachée d'un coup de griffe venu de nulle part…

L'autre Shaan se tourna vers cet être qu'il semblait percevoir mais il n'eut pas le temps de lever son arme qu'un autre souffle le renversa et sa gorge, sur le sol, fut tranchée.

Sam en profita pour venir au secours de Mitzrael au prise avec 3 autres assaillants, il planta son couteau dans la nuque du premier le pénétrant jusqu'au sommet du crâne. Mitzrael perça l'œil du 2eme et le 3eme sous le menton vit sa misérable existence prendre fin.

Il n'y eut plus aucuns bruits que celui des respirations et des essoufflements. Chacun reprenant ses esprits et son calme. Dean se releva et essuya le sang de ses mains sur les vêtements d'un des cadavres aux yeux rouges. Mitzrael enleva ses poignards et les essuya à son tour. Sam regarda vers Castiel. Il était penché vers l'avant, poussant sur ses mains pour se relever. Un être invisible lui offrit son corps comme appui.

Les Chiens de l'Enfer à leurs côtés venaient combattre. Castiel se pencha et ramassa son 2eme poignard qu'il fit glissé dans sa manche.

Ce n'était que cadavres et sang et dans aucuns, des regards de satisfaction, ils avaient été humains ses corps étendus avant que leur cerveau dévoré ne devienne siège du Malin.

La veste de Dean collait du sang des innocents sur lequel il était tombé et cette odeur, mélange de mort et de rampant lui donnaient envie de vomir à nouveau

Il s'appuya des 2 mains sur les genoux, penché pour reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Quand il se releva, Castiel se tenait face à lui. Il avait le visage pâle, les traits tirés et le regard voilé…

« Tu ne m' écouteras donc jamais, Dean….Regarde toi maintenant… »

« Et bien quoi ? Moi ?...J'ai meilleure mine que toi…ça, je peux te l'assurer…T'as déjà vu la tête que t'as ? » lança Dean en souriant

« Je meurs, Dean…Je suppose qu'elle ne doit pas être terrible »

Dean pâlit

« Raconte pas de couilles, mec …Toi et moi, on sait bien que t'es increvable hein…T'es le petit chouchou de Dieu… »

«Dean… » Castiel de ses mots tenta de reprendre l'attention de son ami

« Il est plusieurs choses que je regretterais sur cette terre…Toi et ton frère, vous en serez la plus grande…Vous avez été lumière sur mes siècles d'existence…Mon temps est venu et de cet autre monde, je ne pourrais être sauvé même de par la main de mon Père…Je suis heureux qu'en ami, on se quitte…Cela m'aurait fait de la peine que nous nous soyons séparé sur une note amère »

« Faut que je te le dise en quelle langue, Cass…Tu ne mourras pas »

« Je le suis déjà, mort, Dean » L'ange lui sourit triste

Dean chercha du regard Mitzrael, celui-ci à l'arrière se tenait aux côtés d'un Sam abattu…Il n'y avait aucun espoir dans ce regard

« Qu'est -ce que tu racontes, Cass…Y a pas besoin que tu meures…J'en ai parlé avec Missouri…On verse un peu de ton sang dans un récipient, les incantations , l'étoile et le tour est joué… » Il sourit désespéré

« T'as pas besoin de te jeter dans la gueule du loup… »

Castiel baissa le regard sur sa jambe, Dean regarda le sang séché sur son pantalon

« Sa morsure est poison...Je mourais d'une manière ou d'une autre…Autant mourir dignement, non…Ne penses- tu pas, Dean…C'est mieux qu'une souffrance dans la torture…Pour ça, j'ai déjà donné »

Il releva les yeux et dans ceux de Dean, il n'y trouva que désespoir

« Tu dois me promettre qu'après tout ça, toi et ton frère, vous allez mener une vie normale…Raccrochez vos armes….Vous méritez la paix et le bonheur….Vous avez assez souffert...je veux pouvoir partir avec au moins cette satisfaction -là…Tu dois me le promettre »

« Va te faire foutre… » Il recula en rage

« Putain…Tu rentres dans nos vies…Tu y fous le bordel et maintenant, tu veux nous lâcher comme des merdes… »

Castiel ne réagit pas, il y avait plus de chagrin dans cette colère que de vraie rage

«Et, Il est où ..Dieu..Bordel…Hein…Qu'est- ce qu'il fout ? …Comment peut- il laisser faire des horreurs pareilles » Il se tourna et regarda les cadavres décomposés et les ailes broyées

Il se fixa Mitzrael

« Comment pouvez- vous croire encore en lui après tout ça ? »

« Ceci est l'ultime épreuve…. »

Dean s'approcha de Castiel

« Je m'en tape de l'ultime épreuve… »

Il y avait dans le regard de Castiel, une telle résignation, il n'était déjà plus là…Il avait déjà tracé sa route et nul ne l'en détournerait

« Alors…C'est ça hein…En fait rien n'a changé….T'es toujours le même petit ange de merde qui se prenait pour Dieu…T'en a rien à foutre de nous….Tu vis que pour ton devoir…Le sens du sacrifice…T'as vraiment rien d'humain » cracha Dean

« Venant d'un être qui a vendu son âme pour un frère qui s'est à son tour sacrifié…Je prendrais cela comme un compliment » Castiel tiqua et chercha le regard de Dean

« Rien ne me détourna du chemin, Dean…Je suis heureux que tu aies réussi à franchir celui de Mitzrael et que vous soyez présent à mes côtés…Le départ ne m'en sera que moins pénible...Ne crois pas que je meurs le sourire aux lèvres…J'ai appris à aimer cette vie de chair et de lumière…Mais il est une fin pour tout, même pour un ange…J'ai eu une belle vie…Tant de merveilles, j'ai vu …J'ai fait des rencontres magnifiques…Même si parfois elles m'ont causé plus de chagrin que de bonheur…Mais ne dit- on pas que c'est dans la douleur, que les plus belles amitiés se forgent »

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Dans ce regard bleu, toute la détermination d'un destin choisi.

Il s'avança vers Castiel et d'un élan, le serra dans ses bras. Il fut magique ce moment quand dans un même geste, Castiel fit de même

« Je te déteste, Cass… »

L'ange sourit…c'était une belle manière de dire je t'aime à un ami.

Doucement Castiel écarta Dean, ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux…Et dans le siens, le brouillard, il est nouveau ce sentiment pour l'hybride…

« Le temps… »

Mais avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, il sentit une douleur atroce lui traverser la jambe blessée

« Les rampants sont là » souffla- t -il en serrant celle-ci

Mitzrael se retourna

« les Chiens…La porte » Il leur pointa du doigt l'entrée

On entendit leurs cris étouffés, leurs grognements infernaux et leurs pattes glissées sur la pierre…

Il fixa Sam

« Aide Castiel… « ordonna t il

« A faire quoi ? »

« Marquer le mur pour la porte du purgatoire »

« Mais…mais enfin…y a pas d'éclipse…ca sert à rien » s'étonna Sam

« Fait ce que je te dis…Et donnes -moi ton couteau »

Sam obéit…Ce n'était le moment de tergiverser

D'un coup, Mitzrael s'ouvrit la paume et rendit le couteau à Sam

De son sang, traça sur le sol des symboles divins et démoniaques, tout d'un

« Dean…Dépêche…. »

Dean prit Castiel par l'épaule et l'aida à marcher jusqu'au mur rejoint par Sam

« Ton couteau, Dean » murmura t il

Il le lui tendit mais ne le lâcha qu'après une brève hésitation

Castiel s'ouvrit la paume à son tour et sur le mur, la porte du purgatoire, en retraça les symboles de son sang impur.

Il recula

« Le début de la fin »

Dean s'approcha, il ota de sa poche un mouchoir et lui emballa la main. Sans un mot…Sans un regard…

« Mon couteau s'il te plait…j'y tiens »

Castiel le lui rendit…Sam nota qu'il n'en essuya pas le sang comme à son habitude. Effacer ce sang serait- ce l'effacer à son tour ?

Castiel retira de sa poche intérieure, une pierre…Brillante en son centre aux écritures d'un autre temps, il la posa au pied de la porte…Elle se mit à briller de mille éclats…Il se tourna vers Dean

« Ne laissez nul approcher de Mitzrael jusqu'à la fin…Quand la porte se refermera sur les Temps Anciens…Alors il en sera jeté du sort »

« Et toi, Cass ? » Sam s'était approché

« Mon destin s'arrête ici , Sammy….Je te demande pardon…J'aurais tant voulu que tout fut différent pour toi…Mon erreur, mon orgueil ont failli causer ta perte…et aujourd'hui encore, ta vie, tu mets en danger »

« Y a rien à pardonner, Cass…J'ai trouvé la paix…C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire…Et je te le dois…Alors…Cass…je te le redemandes…Et toi? »

« Et je te redis, Sam….Nos chemins se séparent ici…Dans quelques instants » Il regarda la pierre

« L'étoile appellera Nyarlathotep et Yog-Sothoth, en rien ils ne pourront la fuir, car son appel est le plus fort…Ne vous mettez pas en travers de leur chemin…Ne m'obligez pas à perdre ce combat…Evitez les êtres rampants, leur morsure sonne la fin….N'ayez crainte pour moi…cela ne doit pas être si terrible de l'autre côté, puisque depuis des éternités, des êtres y survivent »

Il baissa le regard…Il sentit sur ses épaules, les mains de Sam , croisa son regard…

Et soudain, il perdit connaissance

« Désolé Cass..Mais si tu crois qu'on allait te laisser crever sans rien dire …Tu t'es fourré le doigt dans l'œil »

Dean rangea son pistolet et enleva de sa main, le mouchoir

« Ca devrait suffire » Il sourit satisfait

Mitzrael s'était relevé d'un seul élan

« Qu'est- ce qui vous prend…Vous voulez notre perte à tous ? »

« Fais ce que tu as à faire…On s'occupe du reste »

L'ange s'avança vers Dean et d'un geste de la main, le propulsa contre le mur. Dean eut du mal à retrouver son souffle. Sam s'avança à son tour mais du même geste, Mitzrael le fit reculer de plusieurs pas.

Il se pencha sur Castiel et le secoua mais il ne réagit pas

« Vous nous condamnez pour un mourant…Quand bien même votre geste est noble, il est inutile… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que l'étoile se mit à bouger et sur le mur, vint se placer au centre de la porte tracée.

Dean se releva titubant et rejoignit son frère. Mitzrael observa la scène avec à ses pieds le corps étendu de l'ange déchu. Une lumière plus pure que le plus profond des blancs, aveuglante mais ne brulant pas les yeux. La pierre s'enfonça dans le mur et celui-ci en morceaux éclata….Elle flottait suspendu dans le néant et sur l'infini noir, son éclat se noya

Sortit du sol, les noires cendres et fumées et près de la pierre sacrifice, 2 ombres s'animèrent

Dressés l'un à côté de l'autre, Nyarlathotep dans le corps de Crowley et Yog-Sothoth dans le

corps de l'enfant.

Un instant hésitant, Mitzrael se rua sur le sol et sa main posa sur les symboles qu'il avait tracé

Dean et Sam se retrouvèrent seuls face aux Démons. Ils entendirent gémir les chiens des Enfers quand sur leur invisible peau, les êtres rampants déversèrent leur venin….Ils venaient de toutes parts, vers gluants, tentaculaires à l'odeur pestilentielle.

« Et maintenant…On fait quoi ? » lança Dean à l'ange

Mais déjà ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et semblait ailleurs

« Elanora Diferatis….Les incantations…Que Missouri se prépare….Le temps est venu pour un être de chair de réciter les mots des êtres de lumière »

Ses mots dans ses yeux s'inscrivirent et dans tout son être, résonnèrent

Elle se leva tout en grâce

« Il faut se préparer….L'heure est venue…La voix de l'ange s'est levée…. »

Bobby fixa le ciel…Il y a longtemps que les prières, il en avait perdu les mots mais en cet instant, les psaumes ressurgirent et entre ses dents, de lentes psalmodies de désespoir et d'espoir mêlés…Il ota sa casquette et baissa les yeux…En lui, il plaça sa confiance…La foi, perdue, en ce moment, espérer la retrouver pour sauver cette humanité, pour sauver ce qui reste en lui de celle ci….

« Puisses -tu les protéger ses êtres que tu envoies au sacrifice et si Père, tu es vraiment, tes enfants, tu ne laisseras mourir » Il se signa

Missouri se leva, se signa à son tour et ouvrit les parchemins prête aux premiers ordres à lire les incantations qui la liberté ou la fin de cet ère signeront.

Nyarlathotep, de chair dans le corps de Crowley, s'approcha des frères…Il sourit, à leur pied, l'ange par qui la fin devait être signée

« Merci de m'avoir facilité le travail les garçons… » Crowley sourit en coin

« J'ai toujours su que vous empêcheriez cet idiot d'aller jusqu'au bout »

Il applaudit

« Merci…Merci…Merci » Il leva les mains et les écarta et de chaque côté, les frères furent projetés et séparés

« Ils nous restent plus qu'à attendre que l'étoile se vide de son énergie…Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minute…Nous aurons ensuite… »

Il se tourna vers l'enfant, le regard noir, voilé comme un puits sans fond….Un abime infini…

« à notre portée…La victoire finale »

Yog-Sothoth s'approcha de Dean et par la voix de l'enfant rit

« Pauvres et misérables humains…Vous n'avez plus de poids que celui des plumes de cet ange agenouillé qui croit que ses incantations suffiront à nous éliminer »

Elle fixa Mitzrael mais sur son visage, on put lire la rage et la frustration

« Il a plus de pouvoir qu'il ne le laissait imaginer cet ange mais hélas, il est bien trop tard pour nous arrêter…Déjà, la pierre s'éteint… »

La lumière en son centre perdait de sa pureté et le mur pierre par pierre et éclat par éclat commençait à se redresser

Dans le regard de Sam adressé à son frère, l'espace d'un instant le doute mais dans le sourire de ce dernier, la confiance

« Venez mes enfants…Repaissez- vous …Il y a ici chair à loisir ici »

Il émit un son strident qui fit porter aux oreilles les mains…Seul, concentré Mitzrael agenouillé resta

Le corps de Castiel se mit à bouger et là, le regard de Dean perdit son éclat…La lumière fut donc plus forte que la chair pour que déjà l'ange se réveille

Nyarlathotep recula et aux côtés de l'enfant se plaça, laissant passer les rampants tentaculaires venir au repas servi

Dean se leva et sorti son couteau et Sam en fit….

« Maintenant…Missouri…les incantations… » lanca Elanora

Missouri respira profondément et récita les mots sous le regard perdu d'un Bobby qui ferma les yeux et pria, lui, pour les siens…Puisse tous les êtres vivants des 3 mondes en ses prières joindre les leurs, pour qu'en leur pouvoir, la force de vaincre les Démons des temps Anciens soit

« Ya na kadishu nilgh'ri stell'bsna Nyaogtha,

K'yarnak phlegethor l'ebumma syha'h n'ghft,

Ya hai Kadishtu ep r'luh-eeh Nyaogtha eeh,

S'uhn-ngh athg li'hee orr'e syha'h »

Au plus profond des Enfers, les mots de Vach-Viraj firent trembler le sol et les fumées noires, des ombres éternelles du mur encore ouvert tendirent leurs bras vers les Démons portèrent leur bras qui n'en furent pas.

Dean et Sam virent sur le visage de Nyarlathotep et de Yog-Sothoth, les traits de la peur se tracer…Il y avait encore de l'espoir si le sang impur fut en ses bras donné

« Dean » hurla Sam…Le cri des êtres rampants happés par les ombres grinçaient et résonnaient en écho dans la grotte sans fin.

Cernés par les vers encore présent, aucun des frères ne pouvaient avancer….

Dans les symboles tracés par les incantations traversées, Mitzrael s'était effondré….

Dean sortit de sa poche le mouchoir ensanglanté…

Une tentacule lui accrocha la jambe et une bouche édentée se dressa vers lui...Il sortit son arme et tira, une puanteur sans nom, se déversa…Il se recula pour éviter le liquide noir de toucher ses pas…

La lumière de la pierre perdit encore de sa pureté quand Castiel se redressa et s'avança vers les ombres

« Cass…nooooonnnn » Dean frappa du pied un rampant et tira dans un autre

Les ombres de leurs pointes acérées, son corps transpercèrent et le sang impur, ils absorbèrent sans jamais lâcher l'ange et l'humain

Sur son visage, la vie s'échappait….La rage décuplant ses forces, Dean força le chemin…

Sam se retrouva face à face avec Crowley

« Si je dois dans les infinis abimes retournés…Seuls je n'y retournerais….Il ne se peut que 2 êtres de chair et 2 êtres de lumière fassent échec au plus puissant des Démons…Ca ne se peut »

Il y avait dans sa voix, la colère et l'étonnement, il leva la main sur Sam qui planta son couteau dans sa poitrine mais nul effet en cet être des Temps Anciens, la blessure mortelle ne fit

La main de Crowley s'abattit sur Sam avec la force de mille âmes. Il sentit son épaule se briser sous le choc, la douleur lui fit presque perdre conscience quand dans un cri, il s'affala

« Sammmmmmyyy » hurla Dean

L'enfant s'était approché de lui et dans son regard, le vide absolu qui sembla dans ses ténèbres absorbés l'âme humaine

Dean sentit ses forces défaillir, de ses yeux qui n'en étaient, elle en puisa toute l'énergie.

« Si nous devons retourner dans les infinis….Avec nous, vous ferez le chemin et des siècles de torture, vous endurerez pour avoir de notre règne fait une fin avant la continuité »

Dean tomba à genoux

« Meurt être de chair….Vient avec nous, âme dévorée… » Elle rit

Dans un ultime geste de défense, Dean lui planta son couteau en travers de la gorge

Le sang dans un profond gargarisme gicla de sa bouche, aveuglant Dean de sa rougeur

Elle rit de plus belle, crachant son sang sur le sol

« Nul être de chair, de lumière et de flamme ne peut venir à bout de nos vies qui n'en sont ….Nous sommes immortels car nous sommes produit de votre haine…Tant qu'il y aura vie sur terre, il y aura vie de l'autre côté du mur….Aujourd'hui peut-être vaincu mais demain conquérant »

Sur son visage, des veines noires tracèrent leur chemin, elle relâcha son noir regard de Dean et d'effroi porta ses mains à son visage en criant, muette

Nyarlathotep se retourna alerté par les cris silencieux….

Dean sourit et lui montra le couteau

« Du sang impur…Bon appêtit…Bitch »

Les ombres sentirent le sang et par celui-ci guidé se ruèrent sur la clé qui transpercée de toutes parts, sa vie de chair perdit et son âme qui n'en fut, dans le noir infini fut ramenée…

La lumière en fin de vie arriva, Nyarlathotep encore se dressa…

« Vous ne m'aurez pas…le sang jamais ne m'atteindra…. »

Il se tourna et Sam en profita pour le faire tomber en lui frappant les jambes de toutes ses forces. Dean se tint devant lui et lui enfonça dans la bouche, le mouchoir ensanglanté

« Bien le bonjour à papa du con »

Il le frappa au visage

Celui-ci de veines noires fut traversé et les ombres vers lui ayant gouté du sang impur, se ruèrent

La chair fut transpercé et l'âme déchirée à son tour

Contorsions et sangs, dans un dernier geste, il attrapa la jambe de Dean qui en perdit l' équilibre…Il fut trainé par le corps déchiqueté, les ombres, nulle différence entre humains et démons ne firent quand vers l'infini, Dean fut tiré aussi

Sam tenta de se relever mais son épaule brisée le fit retomber dans un cri de douleur et de chagrin

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Dean…les larmes, les adieux…Un instant, le temps suspendu

Contre le mur le corps de Castiel se tenait, vide de tout son sang et dans ses derniers éclats, il croisa du regard celui de Dean…

Ils n'auront pas été vain les sacrifices car la porte se referme sur les Enfers des enfers

La lumière petit à petit s'éteignit et sur le sol, retomba la pierre

Bientôt à jamais ou pour un temps, la porte sera fermée

Est-ce là, l'ultime instant..

Est-ce cela donc ainsi la fin….

Perdre tout en un soupir et pleurer sur le devenir

Mitzrael de sa profonde torpeur sortit

et Dean et Castiel, il vit….

Fin du chapitre XVIII


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre XVIIII « Une fin…Un début»

Il n'y eu plus ni éclairs ni pluie….Les nuages sombres comme poussières, se dissipèrent dans le vent…Quelques gouttes qui perlèrent encore sur les fenêtres, le soleil qui de ses premiers rayons perça l'obscur pour à nouveau laisser place à l'espoir.

Bobby s'était approché du carreau et posa sa main dessus comme si par l'autre face de ce miroir, une autre main sur la sienne se poserait.

Il baissa le regard

Missouri se plaça à sa droite et leva les yeux au ciel et respira comme si ce fut la première fois après une longue apnée.

Bobby enleva sa main

« On devrait se réjouir et je ne ressens rien d'autre que de la peine »

« Il n'y a aucune joie à retirer de ses derniers jours….Si la porte aux Temps Anciens s'est ouverte, c'est non la faute d'un ange mais celle des hommes….Leur haine, leur rage, leur peu de compassion, leur égoisme et leur violence qui jamais ne s'assouvissent….Là, est la raison…Elle peut bien être fermée à présent cette porte….Si l'humanité ne retient la leçon…Les sacrifices auront été vain…Je n'ai hélas guère d'espoir…Demain tout sera oublié jusqu'aux morts et aux sacrifiés…IL n'est de créature plus félonne que l'homme… »

« C'est pourtant ses hommes qui l'ont sauvé cette humanité »

« Oui…Mais ils sont si peu ses êtres là sur la balance des 3 mondes »

« Tu penses qu'ils sont encore vivant ? »

« Honnêtement… » Elle se tourna vers un Bobby au visage fermé

« Je n'en sais rien…Mon esprit ne s'attache qu'au vide…Je suis trop fatiguée, trop lasse…J'ai beau me concentrer…C'est une page blanche que l'instant présente »

« Ils ne nous restent donc plus que l'espoir »

« Oui…je suppose »

« J'ai besoin d'un verre »

« Moi aussi » elle lui sourit…

Il n'y eu plus ni cris ni rampants ni Nyarlathotep ni Yog-Sothoth…

Dean se releva…Le sang coulant le long de sa tempe….Se souvenir…

Quand dans un dernier regard, il crut son heure arrivée, un poignard, la main tranchée qui le retenait. Il était tombé et sur la pierre son sang avait coulé

Dans le trouble, une silhouette de grâce et de beauté, se pencha à ses côtés….

En sa main, un poignard divin ensanglanté…L'autre, elle lui tendit et quand il se releva, dans un dernier bruit infernal, la dernière pierre se plaça et sur le mur, seul les symboles s'illuminèrent encore un bref instant

Le silence…

Dean vit alors Sam se relever tenant son bras blessé et leurs regards se croisèrent…IL s'avança vers lui…De ses mains, il lui prit le visage

« On a réussi...Putain, Sammy…On a réussi »

Il posa son front sur le sien et ils partagèrent dans un regard fermé, leurs âmes ouvertes

« On va poser les armes et vivre …C'est à notre tour d'avoir droit au bonheur, Sammy »

Il regarda son frère et sourit.

Il se tourna pour retrouver Elanora et là, son regard aperçu le corps de Castiel, recroquevillé sur le sol, pâle et sans vie…. Et son visage perdit tout éclat.

Il s'en approcha lentement en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Merde, Cass… » Il s'avança et s'agenouilla près du corps sans vie. Il le souleva légèrement et le prit contre lui, comme on berce un enfant.

Son visage était serein. Son corps n'était que plaies et déchirures et Dean, lui n'y remarqua que cette cicatrice près de l'œil qui jamais ne s'était guérie, comme une marque de son humanité.

Et il pleura, tout en le serrant contre lui, il pleura comme jamais il ne le fit depuis la mort de Sam au temps d'Azazel…

Sam croisa le regard d'Elanora Diferatis, il y avait de la tristesse dans celui-ci, ainsi son chemin vers la rédemption avait commencé avec la porte refermée.

Leur chagrin se mêla à celui de Dean.

Sur lui, il sentit l'ombre de Mitzrael se poser mais il refusa de lâcher son ami.

« Puisse- t -elle, de l'autre côté son âme trouvé la paix »

Dean leva le regard…De la rage, de la haine, de la peine…Un chagrin plus grand que l'abime dans lequel Castiel à jamais était plongé

« Quelle paix ?...Il est mort…Elle est où sa paix ? Regarde le…Il est mort, Mitzrael… » Il le regarda

« Quelle belle récompense pour des siècles de loyauté….Elle est belle ta justice divine… »

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi, Dean, n'importe quoi pour qu'il n'en soit ainsi…il était mon ami, mon frère…. »

Mitzrael s'agenouilla face à Dean

« Je vais le ramener chez nous….Dans son Paradis, il reposera…Il n'est ni homme ni ange…Mais des nôtres, il fut et avec nous, il sera »

Dean le repoussa de la main avec colère

« Je t'interdis de poser la main sur lui…si tu le… »

Ce souffle…Dean saisit, regarda le visage de Castiel…IL posa la main à sa gorge puis la plaça sur sa poitrine.

Il se pencha et sur son cœur, posa l'oreille…

« Merde, Cass »

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et commença alors à presser des 2 mains sur son torse

« Sammy...Nom de Dieu…ramène ton cul ici...Viens m'aider » hurla- t-il

Perdu, Sam hésita un instant puis couru rejoindre son frère serrant son bras contre son corps en grimaçant

« Dean…Qu'est -ce que tu fais ? »

« Il est pas mort…Il a respiré…Aide moi Bordel… »

« Quoi ?...M'enfin Dean…Regarde le…Il est mort »

Dean l'attrapa par le col, le faisant gémir sous la douleur

« Je pompe…Tu souffles »

Sam fixa son frère qui s'accrochait à cet espoir, vaine illusion

Il lui calla les bras de sa main libre

« Dean…Tu t'acharnes pour rien…Laisse le s'en aller»

Dean se dégagea violemment les bras

«Pas question… Fais ce que je te dis » ordonna t il

Mitzrael s'était reculé et vit Elanora qui dans un reflex inné avec les doigts joints, c'était mise à prier…A qui de Dieu ou de l'Enfer adresse t- elle ses prières…A ce moment, l'ange ne s'en préoccupa guère, si Castiel, à la vie, cela pouvait ramener peu importe, vers qui des 2 pères, ses prières portaient

Sam souleva légèrement la nuque de Castiel, pinça son nez et se mit à souffler sous la cadence imposée par son frère

Une…deux…trois...souffler

Une ...deux…trois…souffler

Sa voix résonnait dans les entrailles de la terre…Les corps, le sang, les os et les fumées rances…

La mort, seule victorieuse en ses lieux maudits des Dieux.

La sueur perla sur le front de Dean se mêlant au sang de sa blessure. Il ferma les yeux.

« Je t'en supplie Cass…Revient….Revient, Bordel…Ne me fais pas ça »

Sam s'arrêta et doucement posa sa main sur celles de son frère

« Dean… » murmura t-il

Ce dernier s'appuya sur ses bras, sur le torse de son ami, la tête baissée…

Il se laissa retomber assis sur ses pieds recroquevillés

« Son dernier souffle a été pour toi…Vois cela comme un cadeau »

Un bref silence de communion et puis soudain, Dean hurla, un cri profond déchirant ses entrailles. Il leva les bras et les abattit avec fureur sur la poitrine de son ami…Dans la colère, la rage et le désespoir, il frappa et frappa encore…

« Réveille- toi….Bordel…Reviens...Reviens…Reviens »

« Dean….ça suffit » cria Sam

« Arrête…"

Ses yeux fiévreux, le corps en sueur, Dean stoppa…Il regarda le visage de Castiel.

« Merde… » laissa- t-il tombé en fermant les yeux

Sam ferma la veste de Castiel et lui croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Il serra un moment ses mains sur les siennes. Un adieu…Une vie qui s'efface…

« J'espère que tu as trouvé la paix, Cass «

Il se releva en ne quittant du regard ce visage à jamais fermé

« Dean…Il faut s'en aller…Bobby et Missouri… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase

« Pas maintenant Sammy….Laisse- moi » murmura t- il en rouvrant les yeux sur Castiel

« J'ai besoin qu'on me fiche la paix…Rentrez sans moi… »

Sam baissa le regard

« Rentrez…Je vais rester ici « Elanora posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam

« Je t'ai rien demander » grogna Dean

« J'ai dit que je voulais qu'on me foute la paix »

Elle sourit à Sam et lança un regard à Mitzrael resté en retrait. Il opina de la tête

Elanora Diferatis se retrouva seule avec Dean et son chagrin…

Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla. Dean la regarda, elle était d'une beauté hors du commun, cette démone venue des enfers.

Ses cheveux noirs, tandis qu'elle s'abaissa, tombèrent sur ses longs bras.

D'un geste lent et doux, elle caressa d'une main le visage de Castiel. De l'autre, elle lui tint les mains

Dean la regarda faire, elle sembla lui rendre hommage à sa manière. Il s'assit et serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine face à Castiel

« Quel gâchis…Il méritait pas ça »

« Nul ne mérite la mort, Dean…C'est là, de tous les châtiments, l'ultime voyage…Regarde ce visage…Le sien semble serein »

« Et ?...C'est sensé me rendre sa mort plus juste… »

Il n'arrivait pas détacher son regard de cette cicatrice. Elanora la caressa du bout de l'ongle

« Elle est étrange cette plaie qui jamais n'a guéri et toujours reste marqué ? »

« Une preuve de son humanité, je suppose… »

« Oui…peut être » elle sembla soucieuse

« Je ne me pardonnerais jamais sa mort…Jamais » Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour retenir la peine qui à nouveau lui serra le coeur

« Pourquoi de son choix, veux -tu lui porter le fardeau ? il a toujours su et ce, depuis le jour où des Enfers, il t'a ramené, que c'était là sa dernière mission…Toujours il est revenu car c'est ici, qu'il devait terminer son voyage »

« J'aurais pu le sauver…J'aurais dû le sauver… »

« Tu n'aurais pu…Son destin était tracé du jour où Dieu l'a créé »

« J'emmerde Dieu…Il a fait de ma vie, un enfer » ragea Dean

« Il m'a tout pris…Jusqu'au seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu… »

« Il te reste Sam…Il te reste Bobby…Et tu es vivant, Dean…Vit...Fasse que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain…Trace ta voie…Tu es jeune encore et l'avenir devant toi s'offre enfin »

« Quel avenir ?... Bobby va probablement tout arrêter et Sam va reprendre sa liberté, ses études, une vie normale… et moi…et moi, Elanora…Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?...Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que tuer, que chasser..Cela a toujours été ma vie….La seule fois où je me suis posé …. »

Il regarda ses mains

« J'ai tout fait foirer… »

« Tu n'étais pas prêt…Ce n'était pas encore ton heure…N'aie crainte, Bobby sera toujours là pour toi, il ne vous abandonnera jamais quand bien même, il déposerait les armes, il sera votre ami, votre père à jamais »

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Elanora

« Il est de la vie que des frères se séparent mais il n'est nul besoin d'un adieu…Les liens du sang sont indéfectibles…Tu seras l'ainé qui toujours le relèvera …il sera toujours le cadet qui te soutiendra…Profite de la paix qui t'est offerte, Dean…Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu mérites ta part de bonheur… »

Elle tendit la main et lui caressa la joue, Dean ferma les yeux et s'y laissa bercer

« Il te faudra apprendre à vivre sans cette culpabilité car coupable, tu n'es de rien…Blâme le ciel ou les Enfers...Mais jamais vers toi ne retourne la lame…Allège ton cœur car trop lourd de cette peine, il t'empêche d'avancer »

Elle ota sa main

« Vit Dean…Montre à tous ceux qui sont morts pour cette liberté retrouvée qu'ils ne l'ont pas été pour rien…Rends les heureux à travers ton bonheur…A travers votre bonheur…Votre destinée noire est finie…Vers la lumière à présent, vous pouvez vous tourner »

Il eut un instant le silence, les respirations lentes….

« Et toi, Elanora..Que vas-tu devenir ? »

Elle sourit

« Tu t'inquiètes de l'avenir d'un démon...Ton monde tournerait-il à l'envers » rit elle

« Tu nous as aidé…Tu nous as sauvé la vie…et de t'avoir eu à nos côtés… »

Il se tourna vers elle

« Tu m'as aidé à ouvrir les yeux »

« Ils n'étaient pas fermés, Dean…Juste mi-clos… »

« Tu vas retourner aux Enfers ? »

« Je ne fais que commencer la route de ma rédemption…Il sera long le chemin à parcourir…Déjà, sur la terre, ma liberté, j'ai retrouvé….Il faut à présent que mes frères et sœurs puissent eux aussi, un jour, cette joie, goûter…Je les dirigerais vers la voie du pardon…Puisse un jour Dieu dans sa miséricorde, m'accorder l'absolution et son fils libéré, les enfers quitté… »

« Dieu… » Dean ricana

Il posa la main sur le bras de Castiel

« Tu parles d'un Père….ça pue la mort ici…Comment a-t-il pu laisser ses innocents se faire massacrer ? Comment a-t-il pu laisser la porte s'ouvrir…Comment a-t-il pu le laisser mourir ? »

« Il les accueillera comme il se doit quand au Paradis, ils se présenteront… Et ton ami, sa place y retrouvera…Il est chaque ère, son déluge…Le nôtre aujourd'hui a pris fin…Le sacrifice d'un ange, pour un Temps Nouveau retrouvé »

«Le sacrifice d'un ange » Il sourit amer et les larmes, à nouveau, lui montèrent aux yeux

« Tu parles d'un sacrifice…Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il revienne…Y en a marre des sacrifices, tu comprends, marre…J'en ai eu ma dose…Et cela ne m'a jamais rien rapporté de bon »

Des larmes sur ses joues

« Des larmes encore couleront mais le temps effacera tes blessures…Il t'en restera des cicatrices comme autant de rappel que le bonheur est éphémère… »

Tout à coup Dean se redressa, sur le visage de Castiel, le sang coula…La plaie jamais guérie…

La trace de son humanité…

« Qu'est ce… » Dean chercha du regard Elanora mais celle-ci s'était relevée, incrédule

La cicatrice, petit à petit, se referma et sur le visage de Castiel, la vie….

Dean se releva d'un bond quand d'un souffle, la poitrine de son ami se souleva

Puis ses grands yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et en leur centre, l'étincelle d'une âme…

Ils fixèrent le plafond un long moment sans cligner des paupières…On l'aurait à nouveau cru mort, si la respiration ne soulevait son corps

Dean n'osa bouger de peur que ce miracle ne fut qu'illusion.

Elanora avait croisé les bras comme pour se protéger d'un froid qui n'existait pas

Les paupières se mirent à se fermer

Une fois…

Deux fois….

La bouche s'entrouvrit…Castiel se mit à tousser…Doucement….

Il se mit à respirer bruyamment comme si il devait aller chercher son souffle profond

Il décroisa ses bras et Dean toujours, ne bougea pas comme pétrifié par la résurrection qui s'offrait à lui.

Castiel s'appuya sur ses mains et assis, tentant de reprendre son souffle, leva le regard et croisa celui de Dean.

Il sourit

« Hello, Dean » Sa voix sembla fatiguée et lointaine mais elle était sa voix, grave et douce.

Dean s'agenouilla devant Castiel

« Je te l'avais dit…t'es increvable… »

Et il serra le visage de son ami au creux de son épaule

« Ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil…Où je te jure que je te tue pour de bon… »

« je suis heureux de te revoir aussi, Dean »

Bobby avait le regard plongé dans son verre y faisant tourné le whisky, machinalement…

Missouri assise en face de lui, perdue dans ses pensées ne porta aucune attention à son verre encore rempli.

L'alcool ne sembla ne leur apporter rien du réconfort qu'ils en attendaient. Le silence…Seul à l'extérieur le craquement de la ferraille entre humidité et chaleur nouvelle…

Les minutes avançaient et aucune nouvelle ne leur parvenait.

« On boit sans moi ? »

Bobby suspendit son mouvement. Cette voix…il sourit en se levant d'un coup

Sam le regardait tout sourire

Il se rua sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Sam, dans un gémissement, en fit de même

« Merci mon dieu »

Il repoussa Sam pour mieux le regarder. Ce dernier grimaça

« T'es blessé ? »

« C'est rien…L'épaule »

Bobby chercha du regard après Dean. Il sentit son cœur se serrer

« Où est Dean ? »

« Il va bien…T'inquiète… »

Il l'interrogea du regard…Un pressentiment…

« Qui ? » murmura –t-il

Sam baissa le regard…

« Castiel »

Bobby se recula en portant ses mains à sa casquette

«Et, merde »

Missouri s'était approché de Sam et lui posa la main sur la joue

Il avait les larmes aux yeux

« On est enfin libre, Missouri…On va pouvoir enfin vivre….Pour nous, rien que pour nous…c'en est fini de cette vie de cauchemars»

«Oui » elle lui sourit

« Ici s'arrête le chemin …Ici, commence la nouvelle route…Vous porterez ses années comme un fardeau, mais avec le temps, il sera moins lourd…et un jour, il ne pèsera plus rien que le poids d'un lointain souvenir »

« Non…Missouri…On le portera toujours ce fardeau…C'est notre histoire…On ne renie pas ce que l'on a été ni ce que l'on est…Des regrets, il y en aura toujours mais quand je me retournerais, je pourrais me dire que tout cela n'a pas été enduré en vain »

« Peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir traversé autant d'épreuve et de vivant, en être sorti le cœur encore si pur… Je suis si fière de vous…La -haut, vos parents doivent l'être d'autant plus… »

Sam sourit.

Mitzael était resté en retrait, nul ne semblat , sa présence remarquée…Il avait le regard perdu posé sur le sang séché sur ses mains…Il est étrange ce sentiment nouveau, mélange de fierté et de tristesse…Ses mains qui ont vaincu, ce sang qui a coulé…Castiel étendu…Il ferma les yeux

Quand il les rouvrit, Bobby se tenait devant lui.

« Je ne crois plus en Dieu depuis longtemps…Mais j'ai retrouvé la foi…Non pas en lui…Parce que si il existe et qu'il nous regarde, je le maudis….Mais je l'ai retrouvé en l'homme…Celui avec un grand H….Les anges que j'ai haï pour nous avoir plonger dans l'apocalypse et ses démons que toute ma vie, j'ai chassé et tué …Aux 2, je dois des remerciements…Aux hommes, hélas, je n'ai pas fini d'en vouloir…Merci..Merci Mitzrael d'avoir mis ta foi dans le cœur d'un ange et de mes garçons… »

« Fais- moi plaisir, vieil homme…Range tes armes…Aide tes garçons à retrouver une vie normale et vit …Vous avez chacun, de vos existences, fait un sacrifice…Il est temps, que la vie en fasse un pour vous aussi à présent… »

Il s'écarta de Bobby, s'approcha de Sam et posa la main sur son épaule blessée

« Il en sera inscrit de vos noms dans les Cieux et à jamais sur vos enfants, une aile protectrice sera penchée…Je te le jure, Sam…Toi et ton frère n'aurez jamais rien à craindre pour le sang de votre sang…Sur vos propres vies, je n'ai d'influence permise mais sur ceux des vôtres, la paix sera de mise… »

Sam posa sa main sur celle de Mitzrael et lui sourit

Sur le visage de ce dernier, la surprise sur ce geste, posée

« Merci… »

Plus de douleur, la main de l'ange guérisseuse…

« Merci pourquoi ? »

Dean se tenait là, à ses côtés Elanora Diferatis dans toute sa beauté éclatante et entre eux 2…Castiel….

Mitzrael s'avança vers lui…

« Il est dit, Castiel, qu'à jamais, tu seras éternel…Elle est là , ta récompense…Immortel »

« Non, Mitzrael…Ne crois pas ca…Il m'est offert aujourd'hui, une dernière vie…Si demain, je meurs…A jamais, je le serais… »

Mitzrael fouilla dans son regard

« Il y a pourtant toujours de l'ange en toi, je peux le voir, je peux le sentir…Hybride, tu es toujours…Humain, ange…Jamais aucun, tu ne seras… »

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et sourit, d'un sourire humain

« Je suis heureux de te voir en vie, mon frère…Peu m' importe, que ce soit Dieu, Diable ou je ne sais quel pouvoir étrange qui t'ai ramené à la vie…Je pourrais m'en retourner le cœur léger car à nouveau, vivant tu es…Il y a, toute compte fait, une justice divine »

Il tourna le regard vers Dean

«Comme tu l'as si bien dit…On s'en fout...» lança Dean

Bobby lui sourit

« Vous allez me tuer avant l'heure »

Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et le serra à son tour dans les bras

Sam fixait depuis un temps ce Castiel revenu d'entre les morts et ne dit mot…A l'écart, il se tenait…

Bobby écarta doucement Dean

« On doit fêter ca…Putain, ce jour va rester graver à jamais dans ma foutue vie, j'vous le dit moi… »

Missouri regarda Elanora Diferatis…D'une beauté sans perfection mais la perfection dans sa beauté…Si Dieu était humain, Si Dieu était femme, en ses traits sur terre, il se serait présenté

Elanora sentit le regard de Missouri posé sur elle

« Tu vois en moi, Dieu » elle rit

Missouri tiqua

« Il est des démons de pouvoir lire les esprits et le tien, trop profond dans le mien, je l'ai senti….Si j'avais été Dieu…Jamais…Jamais, je n'aurais permis tant d'horreur…C'est pas en son nom que j'ai mené le combat mais en celui du fils qu'il a abandonné…Si un jour, il doit m'offrir rédemption, alors ce jour- là, en Lui, je croirais…Jusque -là, même son nom ne sera plus prononcer dans les entrailles des Enfers car notre part du marché, nous avons tenu, à lui, maintenant de tenir la sienne…Si sur terre, je peux marcher, c'est aux anges que je le dois au non à ce Père qui nous a laissé seul face à notre destinée »

« Si dans les Enfers, des âmes damnées comme la tienne sont perdues, j'espère Elanora que tu les guideras vers la lumière, car il est dit que dans les ténèbres, il y a des âmes qui leur place n'ont pas et sur cette terre, des âmes dans les abimes qui devraient être…Si de ma voix pour le chemin, tu as besoin…Pour toi, Diferatis, je serais toujours là…Sache le…Appelle moi…Je serais toujours à ton écoute…Car à ta beauté s'ajoute aujourd'hui la bonté… »

Elanora fut touché des mots de Missouri, elle luit tendit sa main blanche aux longs doigts vernis, Missouri la saisit ainsi le pacte fut scellé et une étrange amitié en cet instant fut née.

Sam, tout ce temps, à l' écart, s'était tenu…Il regardait Castiel…Le cœur serré…Cet ange sacrifié, debout mais brisé, revenu d'entre les morts, peut-être, mais l'âme lourde surement. Il sai,t ange, le chemin parcouru pour revenir, il sait que derrière le mur, le sombre t'a rongé…Tu es là, humain mais ton âme souffre…Sam en lui, ce pouvoir, de savoir en l'être quand la joie n'a d'égal que la peine…Comment avouer à tous, que libre son âme, de la cage et des Enfers, son don en miroir des êtres s'est transformé…

Castiel croisa son regard…Dans ses yeux bleus, bien des souffrances…Qu'as-tu vu ange de l'autre côté de l'infini qui de peine éternelle ronge ta chair humaine ?

Il lui sourit, un appel au silence…

Sam s'avança vers lui.

« Si seulement, on avait réussi…Pardon Cass...Pour toutes les souffrances que tu as endurées et pour toutes celles à venir…Pardon »

Dean perdu passa du regard de Bobby à Mitzrael mais aucun ne réagit

Castiel tiqua, cherchant ce regard qui fuyait

«On est vivant…On a réussi…Peu importe le reste…Nous allons chacun prendre des chemins différents…Une nouvelle vie s'offre à chacun de nous…Réjouis- toi, Sammy…A chacun son passé, son présent…A nous de construire notre avenir…Vous vous en êtes sorti de vos enfers… »

« Mais toi…Qui te sortiras du tien ? »

« Mais …C'est quoi ce charabia….Cass…de quel enfer il parle ? »

« Rien Dean…on parle de retour d'enfer… » Il lui sourit

« Tu connais ça aussi » il rit

« Bon alors Bobby…t'attends quoi pour les réjouissances…La prochaine éclipse »

Personne ne rit

« Elle était de mauvais gout celle- la, Dean » lança Missouri

Et là, les sourires pour les uns et le rire pour les autres

Détendre l'atmosphère car dans le regard de l'ange, le temps de son enfer commence…Dans ceux de Dean et Sam, leur paradis…Dans celui de Bobby, la paix et de Missouri et Elanora, celui d'une amitié particulière

Mitzrael observa cette étrange réunion…

Qui put croire qu'il y a moins d'une heure, la porte encore était ouverte…Que l'humanité fut à quelques secondes de la fin de son temps et que celui des Temps Anciens, à une goutte de sang de devenir la fin des 3 mondes

Personne….

Demain les hommes se lèveront comme si d'aucune nuit sombre ne s'était couchée et à nouveau, rage, violence, colère sur terre, ils étendront et derrière le mur qui ne connait l'attente, Cthulhu attendra son heure. Les Démons des Temps Anciens ne connaissent pas l'impatience…Ils ont l'éternité pour seule conseillère.

Dans le Nécronomicon, il est dit que l'homme règne à présent où ils régnaient jadis. Ils règneront bientôt où l'homme règne à présent. Après l'été l'hiver, et après l'hiver l'été. Ils attendent, patients et terribles, car ils régneront de nouveau ici-bas.

Mitzrael baissa le regard…Réjouissez- vous humains, démons et anges, un jour il n'y aura plus d'unions sacrés et ce jour-là, Cthulhu régnera en Maître des Temps Anciens sur la Terre des Temps Nouveaux….

Profitez car il est temps pour vous et vos enfants mais il n'en sera plus pour les suivants et ce jour-là, moi l'ange sur terre, je reviendrais mourir cette fois pour ce combat ultime.

FIN…..

EPILOGUE

Il y eu longue discussion entre Castiel et Mitzrael. De l'intérieur, Dean observait la scène. Sam assit près de la cheminée, un café à la main s'amusait de voir son frère en vain lire une conversation dont il n'était l'invité

« Je me demande bien ce qu'ils se racontent ? »

« Dean…Ils se connaissent depuis la nuit des temps et là, ils ne vont probablement plus jamais se revoir…Je pense simplement qu'ils se disent adieu »

Dean s'écarta de la fenêtre et vint s'asseoir face Sam

« Tu t'es demandé ce qu'on allait faire ? Ce qu'on allait devenir ?...Ca fait 3 jours que je cogite là-dessus…Je m'ouvrirais bien un petit garage moi » Il sourit béat

« Tu crois que réparer une impala 67 fait de toi un mécano attitré »

« Je te répare n'importe quoi….La mécanique et moi, on est fait pour se marier » Il rit

« Si c'est que tu veux… » Sam lui lança un sourire

« Fonce »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment

« Tu vas venir avec moi ? …Où tu vas tracer ta route ? »

« Je voudrais reprendre des études…Je peux t'aider dans ton rêve en attendant que le mien se réalise…T'en pense quoi ? »

« J'en pense que c'est de la balle…. » Il rit comme un enfant

Il se leva

« Une bière ? »

Sam lui montra sa tasse de café

« Tu peux faire ça pour moi »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire, Castiel »

« Oui » il baissa le regard

«Ils doivent vivre leur vie maintenant et moi, je vais devoir gérer la mienne…et Sam sait….Je ne veux pas les faire changer de route… »

« Tu veux affronter ca seul ?...Tu n'y arriveras jamais…Toutes ses choses que tu as vue…Castiel…je t'en supplie...Réfléchis… «

« C'est tout réfléchis….je te demande ça comme ultime faveur…Mitzrael…je t'en supplie… »

Un bref silence

« Bien…si c'est là ton ultime désir, je le ferais mais sache que je fais cela contre ma volonté…C'est parce que tu es mon ami, mon frère et que je te dois cette faveur pour le poids de tes sacrifices…Mais tu dois savoir que pour moi, ce geste est un sacrifice bien plus grand encore…Ce sont là, tes seuls amis… »

« Je m'en ferais d'autre »

« Non Castiel…et tu le sais bien…Ne me mens pas…Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile…C'est me donner bien peu de crédit… »

Il sortit de sa manche, son poignard et le tendit à son ami

« Prends le…Il t'aidera à te souvenir de qui tu es et de qui tu étais quand dans le trouble ton âme sera… »

Castiel le prit et le serra dans ses mains…Il sourit…Son petit doigt, sa place n'avait repris…Souvenir à jamais, dans sa chair, inscrit .

« Merci Mitzrael…Pour tout…J'espère qu'un jour, nos routes se recroiseront la haut ou peut être ici bas»

Ils se serrèrent la main un long moment…

« Va…N'oublie pas ta promesse »

Castiel s'éloigna et quitta la casse sans un regard en arrière…

« Adieu Dean..Puisse Dieu te protéger…Merci pour tout….Adieu Sam…A moi de te dire pardon à présent »

Sam se leva et posa sa tasse sur la table…Il courut vers la porte mais avant qu'il ne l'atteignit Mitzrael apparut

« Désolé Sam…Ce n'est pas de ma volonté »

Il toucha du bout des doigts le front de Sam qui s'évanouit

Dean arriva à ce moment

« Mitzrael ? »

Il vit son frère étendu

« Mais …Mais qu'est -ce que tu fous »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Mitzrael déjà avait posé ses doigts sur son front

« Il y a des liens qui ne se brisent jamais…N'oublie pas ses mots, Dean….Jamais »

Dean s'évanouit à son tour

« Puisse Dieu me pardonner »

C'est le moment que Bobby choisit pour apparaitre à son tour

« C'est quoi, ce bordel ? »

Mitzrael se dirigea vers lui mais Elanora apparut

« Suffit » Elle tendit la main vers l'ange qui fut stopper dans son élan

« Ca suffit Mitzrael…Je te laisserais pas faire »

« Faire quoi ?...Putain est ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici »

« Tu lui dis ou je le fais ? »

L'ange baissa le regard

« Il a effacé Castiel de la mémoire de Dean et de Sam »

« Quoi ? » hurla Bobby

« M'enfin de quel droit ? Pour qui tu te prends ? »

« C'était le vœu de Castiel…Pas le mien »

Il recula

« De toutes manières, ça n'importe plus… »

« M'enfin Pourquoi ? Ce sont ses amis….ses seuls amis… »

« Justement »

« Elanora « Bobby l'interrogea du regard

Elle s'avança tout en grâce et jeta un regard sur Dean et sur Sam

« Ils vont mener une vie normale maintenant…Ils souviendront de tout…Mais seul, Mitzrael sera l'ange de leur souvenir…Castiel, à jamais, leur sera un inconnu »

« Mais enfin …Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'avant de revenir , il a vu l'infini…Tortures pour son âme…Il a vu plus d'horreur en un instant que Sam et Dean n'en ont vu en enfer pendant leurs mois d'hiver… » commença Elanora

« Il ne voulait pas que Dean et Sam finissent par prendre son fardeau à bout de bras…Il estimait qu'ils avaient eu leur part de malheur et que maintenant ils avaient droit à leur part de bonheur » continua Mitzrael

« Mais c'est ridicule… » murmura Bobby « Ridicule… »

« Ca va le ronger, le changer…Il le sait…Il a fait le bon choix même si je ne l'approuve pas…Il avait droit lui aussi à sa part de bonheur mais il est dit que cet ange, cet humain, cet hybride jamais ne trouvera la paix méritée…Je ne sais pourquoi tant d'épreuve, il doit encore passée mais je ne serais plus là pour l'aider et cela me déchire le cœur »

Il eut un long silence

«Je serais là…Tu vas me mener à lui…Et même si il refuse mon aide…Que je puisse au moins la lui offrir…Je tairais son nom tant que celui-ci ne sera prononcer par Dean ou Sam...Mais sache que si l'un d'eux me parle de lui, je briserais le silence »

Mitzrael sourit à Bobby

« Merci vieil homme…. »

« Et cesse de m'appeler comme ca…Putain ca me fout en rogne…Maintenant mène moi à lui… »

Il se tourna vers Elanora

« Je te les confie…Fasse qu'ils dorment jusqu'à mon retour »

« Il en sera fait ainsi…Et sache que contrairement aux anges...Que des enfers, tu pourras toujours m'appeler….Car sur terre, j'ai le droit de marcher… »

Elle regarda Mitzrael

« Merci Ange d'avoir tenu ta parole…Je te donne la mienne, que jamais de ma bouche, ils apprendront le nom de Castiel mais comme l'a dit le chasseur…Si l'un d'eux vient à moi en prononçant le nom de l'ange…Aucune parole dès lors ne tiendra plus»

Mitzrael opina de la tête

« Il est de mon espoir que cette parole, tu puisses briser… »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire…

Seule avec eux , elle se retrouva…Elle sourit

« Il y a des liens qui jamais ne se brisent jamais, dussent ils mettre 100 ans à ressurgir»

FIN


End file.
